Days Next To The Pond
by Archduke Langus
Summary: A young mouse grows up with a dead mother, a deranged father, and a quickly changing world. All he really wants is what everyone wants, a family, happiness...  When called upon to save the world, hes sure he will just lose whats left...  Updates!
1. Prolouge: Mr Garny?

_Prologue_

"_Mr. Garny?"_

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight… A-Wumbahwumbah," sang James Garny, his voice carrying over the thousand season year old walls of Redwall abbey, the sound echoing off the ancient stones and settling over the grass quivering with ladybugs and other insects.

James struck another cord on his wooden guitar, feeling the music flow thru him, the sound reverberated the pleasure nerves in his brain and sent happiness and utter love for the world out off him like the sun. He was a sandy furred mouse, unlike the rest of his grey family. The light from the pink evening horizon gave him almost a golden hue. His were whiskers short and straight, each one a singular feather, tickling the air around him. He was a little skinny for his species, but managed to eat way too much without gaining any weight. James sat on the grass directly next to the pond, his green habit spread out like a blanket under him. Instead of the formal abbey dress, he wore a pair of denim jeans that had one rip, on the right knee.

His mother had made those jeans. It had taken her many days and when they were finished, everyone saw how sturdy they were. She got many requests for denim, but she turn them all down, saying "No" as sweetly as possible then giving them the nearest available fruit. James's mother was a very kind woman, she thought of everybody but for herself. Like the time she was sick with Dry Ditch, she got out of bed and did laundry even as the Infirmary maid Holly coaxed her to get some rest. Her name was Carol-Anne Garny, but her maiden name was Rosebud. Everyone called her Annie, but James's daddy called her Carol.

His Dad, Napoleon, was a little on the strict side with James, but never went as far as physical punishment with him or obscene yelling and ranting. Napoleon or Dap as a lot of people called came from a farm family that lay southeast of Redwall, settle in a little meadow next to River Mossflower. When he had first come to Redwall, his paws were dry and cracked from working the fields so much. His parents had been killed in a vermin raid, and since had no other way to get food, or make a living, he farmed long and hard, supplying crops for trade with cloth and other needs and wants. He had come to Redwall that day eleven seasons ago because he was tired of being lonely, and knowing the abbey had many potential friends, he had come and been excepted. It was also the day he spotted the mousemaid Carol-Anne Rosebud, sitting next to the pond. It was love at first sight for both of them. Eight months later they were married, and nine months after that James was born.

James was now about ten seasons old, and he had only one thing he really cared about, and she was lying down next to him on the blanket/habit. James was sitting up beside her, with the guitar on his lap, when she asked "What's a lion James?"

James paused, thinking of an answer. He had just thought of the word, it sounded fitting for a jungle so he had put it in his song. Then he thought of something perfect for the moment, and a smile grew on his lips.

"I don't know Triss, but I can be absolutely sure it's not as beautiful as you"

"You really think that? I don't believe you"

"I'm being positively truthful to ya mam"

"Well prove it" said Trisha sitting up, raising her arms to stretch.

"Whatever you say"

James leaned to the side and planted a big kiss on her nose. He backed away, blushing.

"I believe you now" said Trisha, whose cheeks were red, "Why don't you give me one where it's supposed to be?"

"I don't know why I haven't thought of that mam"

With that Trisha and James gave each other a long kiss as the sun set below the abbeys walls. One singular beam of sunlight still peaked above the battlements, and it shined on James and Trisha. Then the sun set and the interior of Redwall darkened slightly. The abbey bells rung loudly, startling James and the love of his life. They fell backwards, gasping for breath.

"Good god Triss, I think I almost died doing that"

"And you're telling me James"

With that they burst out laughing.

Unfortunately the bellringer was Trisha's father, a very strict man. While had had been ringing the bells he had witnessed James and his daughters moment. He was storming down the stairs, hoping to strangle that boy James.

One of the many things James loved about Trisha was her mesmerizing brown eyes. It was the original reason he had noticed her one night during dinner. A season later they sat where they sat by the pond, laughing. James wiped his eyes with the back of his paw and began to play another song on his guitar.

Hey where did we go

Days when the rains came?

Down in the hollow,

Playing a new game,

Laughing and a-running, hey-hey

Skipping and a-jumping

In the misty morning fog with

Our hearts a-thumping

And you, my brown eyed girl

You my brown eyed girl

To Tuesday and so slow

Going down to the mine with

My Daddy-o

Standing in the sunlight laughing

Hidin behind a rain bowed wall

Slipping and a sliding

All along the waterfall

With you, my brown eyed girl

You, my brown eyed girl

Remember when we used to sing

Sha la la la la la la la la la la la dee da

Just like that

Sha la la la la-

Trisha was laughing along and humming along to the rhythm. Then she stopped laughing, her reddish fur sticking up on the back of her neck.

"Oh crap James, here comes dad, run or he'll kill you"

James stopped playing, too bad, he was having a good time.

"You mean you think he saw us…"

"Uh-huh"

"Well come on, I not leaving you behind" He offered her a paw. She took it and they stood up. He held the neck of his guitar in his other paw. They ran off silently and hid in rose bushes next to the gate, Triss'es father lumbered after them screaming "You little PUNK"

Triss started to cry a little, saying under her breath that her daddy was gonna kill them. James put his arm around her and said to her softly "He won't find us"

It was nearly pitch black out at that point. The bellringer walked right by them twice, James and Trisha would hold their breath and hope for the best. After an hour, Triss'es father went inside the abbey grumbling. They crawled out of their hiding spot and laid down next to the pond.

"I don't think we can go inside until your dads cooled down" remarked James.

"Neither do I"

They slept out there on the abbey lawn that night, and it happened a lot of times before they were married five seasons later.

"So that's how my parents met, they had me a season after they was married" said Daniel.

The fox sitting across of him was very interested in Daniels life story after bit about Dan's parents.

"Mr. Garny?" asked the fox.

"Yes?" replied Daniel as he ate another bite of chowder.

"Can you tell me more about your life?"

"Sure. You see I was born on a crisp fall afternoon…"


	2. Giving Birth Hurts

"_Giving Birth Hurts"_

Trisha (Triss) Garny had been pregnant for nine months, twelve days, fifty-six minutes, three seconds, and twenty-four milliseconds when the first contraction happened. She doubled over, holding her large belly with both paws, a grimace of pain crossing her face. It was 2:37 P.M, and the Redwallers were enjoying afternoon tea in the orchard, sipping warm Earl Grey and chomping away on scones as the dibbuns became sugar-high and dashed about, stepping in creature's potato salads and wrecking havoc. The sudden cry from the reddish-brown furred mousewife brought attention to her, as if she was preparing to make a special announcement. Two words came forth from her mouth, the same two words used by almost every women going in to labor, "It's coming" The response was if God himself had dropped out of the heavens and landed in front of them, sunbeams emitting from every pore, and said those same words.

Woodlanders dropped whatever they were holding and rushed to Triss, picking her up and evenly supporting her back as they carried her inside. Her husband James held her paw the whole way, mutter the same thing over and over again to his wife "You're going to be fine". As they walked under the decorated arch leading into the abbey building, Trisha's eyes looked out at the sky, staring at the blue and white spotted air like it would be her last time to see it.

Trisses father Randy was still the bellringer. He had been angry at first with James, assuming he was aiming for one nighters, but later understood that the Garny boy loved his daughter with all his heart, and gave them permission to be wed. He was standing on his daughter's right, walking backwards with the crowd and trying to talk over James.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" his voice was tinged with worry, and he had a reason to be.

Everyone in his family who had given birth had died in some way, Trisses mother had died because when she had given birth, she was sick with Dry Ditch. They just barely managed to save the child. Randy's mother had died because one of her son's small claws had punctured the side of her uterus, no one could tell. She bled to death shortly after the baby was delivered. James knew of this to, and had become worried quickly when Triss had announced she was pregnant.

"I'm feeling fine dad" replied Triss as she stared up at the ceiling. She thought she was going to die to.

They were in the infirmary now, and the crowd laid Trisha down on the bed. She grunted as she sunk into the mattress. Like and angel settling into a cloud thought James, still holding the paw of a mouse to whom he had promised to stay with until death.

The infirmary sister Kelly stood on the right of Trisha, Randy standing directly next to her. She twirled her long orange bushy tail as she asked Triss,

"Mrs. Garny?"

"Yes?"

"What would you like to have your baby boy called?"

"How do you know-"

"Instinct" replied Kelly.

"Ummmm, er"

"Hurry up, that baby's coming out in three minutes"

"Daniel! Daniel, that's his name" said Triss, she was very worried, and with the tension escalating, had spurted out the name like a rusty faucet.

"Daniel Garny, I like that name" said James in an undertone, prospecting at the thought of having his own son.

"We all like it" said Abbot Turner the hedgehog. He, like every other hedgehog, was standing on a bed looking above the heads of other abbey beasts in an attempt to see the mouse in labor, and to avoid pricking vital personnel.

Everyone was waiting for Kelly, the suspense and tension building like some odd play. Even the smallest disturbance was given a hard stare by an elder. Everyone was letting the trio standing by the bed speak, they all knew of the family curse that had not failed for generations, causing many deaths in the Rosebud family. Kelly grunted, and everyone stared at her, waiting for her to speak, the squirrel merely coughed.

"Triss your going to be fine" said James again, squeezing his wife's paw like it was the last time her hand would be as warm and alive as it was then.

"Don't lie, you know I am going to die" replied Trisha, a weak smile playing on her lips.

"Now don't say that Trissy, its bad luck" scolded Randy softly.

"You know its co-"

Kelly placed her paws on Trisses bulging stomach, causing the mouse to stop talking. Everyone in the room held their breath, standing on their toes, their ears open wide. Abbot Turner leaned forward to the edge of the bed, waiting for Kelly's words. The squirrel's eyes opened.

"The babes in sideways, were gonna hafta cut her open and get that dibbun out"

James nearly screamed.

"Giving birth hurts"

"What?" said Daniel, the mouse had been so absorbed with telling his life story, he had been slowly sinking in to the booth he was sitting in.

"Giving birth hurts, that's what my mom used to say" replied the fox. The red-furred beast had been holding his head in his paws ever since Daniel started up about how they transported his mother in to the abbey. Daniel sat up, resisting the urge to rub his eyes.

"I really would not know, I never really knew my mother, she died-" The mouse smiled, "I almost gave something away"

"That you did Mr. Garny"

"Don't call me Mr. Garny, I'm not married, besides, I think were on first name terms now, aren't we?"

"I guess so Mr. - Daniel" The fox smiled, his white teeth showing.

"I don't believe you have told me your name yet" said Daniel as he scratched at a scar behind his ear.

"Names Forrest, Forrest Gump" Both creatures reached across the table and shook paws.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gump"

"I thought we were on first name terms"

"We are"

Both creatures started laughing. Then suddenly a puzzled look crossed Daniel's face.

"Forrest Gump, where have I heard that name before?"

"Probably have, used to lead a vermin group in my younger days, tried to get you abbeybeasts out once of yon abbey or twice, but I'm reformed now, like every other vermin in Mossflower"

"That's right, that's where it's from"

Both beasts remained silent for a second. The mouse suddenly squinted. His left brown eye twitched.

"Oh God, I'll be back in a minute" Daniel hurried outside and did his business behind a tree and a few bushes.

Forrest looked around the tavern he had been sitting in. It sat directly next to Redwall abbey, its front door leading out in to the path, and a back door leading to Northern Mossflower. A bronze plaque was hung on the wall beside the booth that proclaimed "This booth dedicated to James Garny, who lost his wife, then his own life to a fox on March 7th, the season of Deathsticks"

A sudden thought ran thru the foxes head. He had been at Redwall back then when the Long Patrol hares had first brought the deathsticks. It had been sometime in early spring to, that's when March was. The fox clearly remembered a grey furred mouse on the wall top, talking with his son. Then Forrest's own arrow penetrating that mouse's throat, and that child screaming…

Daniel sat down on the seat opposite of Forrest, starting the fox back in to reality. Before he could speak though, the mouse had begun talking about his birth again.

"Nancy, would you please go get the chlorophyll?" asked Kelly as she scrubbed her paws and knifes, whistling some song she had heard a mouse singing a while ago. Every beast had left the infirmary, not wanting to see the blood. Abbot Turner was still there though.

The tune was that of the song James had played for Trisha many seasons back. Triss began to hum along to it to. Randy vaguely remembered it from all those nights ago.

"James, she wants you to sing"

"Sing what?" asked James, he was pacing around Trisses bed, sweating worse than an otter in the summer.

James recognized the tune too, but could not remember the words.

"What song?" asked Abbot Turner, the hedgehog jumped off the bed, directly into the path of Kelly's assistant Nancy. Nancy was an easily startled mole that Kelly kept in the infirmary for her logic. She was wearing a green habit with a border of roses stitched into the collar and a pair of brown sandals, the outfit that everyone would remember for the rest of their lives. When the abbot fell in front of her, she screamed and dropped the chlorophyll, saying to the abbot,

"Zurr, you asmo kill oi"

The sound of breaking glass followed her words as the glass jar of the painkiller shattered on the ground, spilling all over the floor.

"Oh no" said Kelly, turning to observe the catastrophe, "Were going to have to operate without the chlorophyll"

Then the sound of two mice softly sobbing came to their ears. They turned to see a sleeping baby mouse, freshly born, in Randy's arms. The mouse gave the babe to James, who stroked his son with his paw as tears rolled down his face.

James leaned over his wife, who had given birth silently, with no cry of pain. Triss was dying now, and when James leaned over, she whispered one word in his ear he would try to figure out the meaning of the rest of his life. Randy saw his daughters lips move, but could not hear what she said. Jams stood back up, tears still rolling down his face.

"Hey Doc, I'm your daddy, your mother-" The mouse broke out in forceful crying as he laid the baby on Trisses body. The eyes of the new mother were glazed, she was dead. Kelly quickly took the baby and gave it a spank, and it cried out, crying, but not for his mother.

The funeral was bleak. It had been raining for the whole day, slowly filling the open grave with water. Everyone was there, except James. His voice could be heard in his room, softly singing those lyrics he forgot, he never got a chance to show his wife how much he had loved her before she had died. Daniel was at the funeral though, lying in the arms of Randy as the grandfather stood dry eyed, watching the casket lower into the grave, water running off of it as Abbot Turner recited a prayer. The little mousebabe reached his small tongue out and caught a raindrop. He drank it silently.

Martin had spoken to Triss that day, and had sat by her bed telling her that she was going to die like his love, Rose, when she was only a bud, and had not blossomed to her adulthood. He also told her that James would never love again, much as Martin had. What Triss had tried to say to James was,

"I'll die like Rose, a bud",

But in her state of weakness, could only manage to say,

"Rosebud"

A/N: If anyone can guess the movie references, you get nothing. But you'll gain some respect from me. Note: There are only TWO. Please read and review, I have been working hard on this, really hard.


	3. DAB

A/N: First off, big round of applause to Ala Cye (I hope I spelled that right) for being the first to review. Thanks a lot! Also, be prepared for a little violence, well I guess more than a little on account of gang territories…

Chapter 2: D.A.B

"This is our territory, get off!" said Henry the hog babe coolly.

Daniel sat, his overalls covered in dust, staring up at the fearsome hedgehog that towered an astounding inch above him. The little mousebabe was hardly a season old, and had been hastily accepted into the D.A.B group before even getting to know what that meant. Of course, everyone knew of D.A.B, but no one except its members itself, and the chieftains of Dibbun Against Bedtime knew of B.A.D, or in its unabbreviated form, Babes Are Deadly. Members of this group included dibbuns who had developed their own form of martial arts and had concocted strange ambush ideas to be used against the members of the oh-so-hated D.A.B group.

Of the B.A.D group, Henry the hog babe was the undisputed leader. The origin of his leadership began forty-five seasons ago, in the times of Triss Swordmaid. Before the well know kitchen incident, a group of dibbuns (Led by Arnold the hog babe) had infiltrated the kitchen via air ducts found going from room to room on every floor of the abbey to provide fresh air. They emerged from above the oven, and then crawled across the shelf to land on the stone tiled floor. When the friar left, Arnold had already taken the keys, and had a defense plan laid out. When the main group of D.A.B members (after tearing apart the kitchen) failed to acknowledge the amazing accomplishments of Arnold and his crew of three, the four elites (As they were called by D.A.B chieftains) broke off of Dibbuns Against Bedtime and formed the B.A.D gang, and in doing so swore vengeance against every single D.A.B member. As Henry was a descendent of Arnold, he was leader automatically, the old leader long gone as he grew up.

Also, D.A.B chieftains neglected telling their members about the fearsome B.A.D gang (whose maximum membership never exceeded five) for fear of losing their own subjects, thus losing their beloved power and superiority. They simply warned the members of D.A.B:

"Go no near the southeast corner, bad, bad things happen there"

The warning was almost always heeded, but every once in a while, there was an exception. That exception usually was found with broken bones and a mark on their necks reading "Another one down".

On this occasion Daniel was the exception, and his brown eyes stared up at the fearsome black hog.

"I'll say this one more time, get off our territory"

Henry was recognized as being the most peaceful leader ever to exist in B.A.D.

As Daniel continued to stare three shadows detached from the bushes and bound the gasping babe. Daniel screamed but a gag covered his mouth. He bit thru it, and then rolled backwards, actually knocking a rather small squirrel over in the process. Daniel stumbled on to his feet, and then threw a mighty punch with one paw, catching an otter in the neck. The black clothed otterbabe fell like a behemoth, clutching his throat as he hit the grass, a surprised gurgle emitting from his mouth. Henry snarled and charged the mouse. Daniel did not know what he was doing, he felt like someone else was beating up the B.A.D members, not him.

The mouse began to run as fast as he possibly could towards the wall, the B.A.D members chasing him, at least, all of them except the otter. Henry noticed that Daniel, being a stupid mouse in his opinion was running straight towards the wall! The hogbabe smiled, anticipating the beat down. Then something happened, where'd the mouse go? Daniel had run up the wall, his paws almost sticking to the old red limestone. Henry gasped, stopping a good three feet from the base of the towering structure, The hedgehog saw the whole thing in a near slow-motion. Daniel bent his knees and pushed off the wall, executing a back flip directly over Henry, to land on a shrew clothed in black, also a B.A.D member. The B.A.D squirrel stood up as Daniel stepped off the unconscious shrew. Daniel saw the squirrel running at him out of the corner of his brown eye. The squirrel didn't see it coming. The mouse elbowed the squirrel he had knocked down earlier in the stomach, and then smashed his fist in the B.A.D squirrel's face with the force of fully grown badger. Daniel stood as the brown-furred squirrel simply crumpled to the ground, his nose broken and bleeding uncontrollably. Daniel disregarded the wounded B.A.D members, and ran towards Henry, gaining speed as he prepared to make a jump. The B.A.D leader turned just in time to get a mouthful of foot. The hedgehog collapsed, two off his teeth prematurely loose.

Looking at the crumpled forms, Daniel suddenly felt exhausted. He recognized Henry, the squirrel Jason, the shrew Pete, but he did not know the otter. Of course, Daniel had seen him around, but never really got a chance to meet him. The other B.A.D members always seemed so nice; almost too nice…The mouse walked away, and then began to sprint as he hurried to tell the leader of D.A.B, Ashley the mole, what happened.

Martin felt pleased with himself as he watched little Daniel run away, that mouse was so much like him. The little sandy furred mouse had even acquired some sort of Bloodwrath, except one without all the insane rage. It was more or less like an extreme adrenaline rush. The little mouse was more than just special, he was a miracle.

"I guess I'll have to tell you Danny boy, come here"

Daniel crawled after Ashley, his paws making silent thuds as they landed on the stone floor of the great hall, shadows moving as they were cast about by the dibbuns and the dining table. Ashley (The most respected leader of D.A.B to ever come into existence) came from a line of moles originated by a mole scholar in Southward. She had become D.A.B leader soon after she showed signs of extraordinary intellect (Which was a week after birth, she could spell, write, read, talk, etc.). The mole had already invented plumbing and irrigation, but was only three seasons old. Unfortunately she had told no one of those secrets yet, refusing to give adults the advantage of knowing of her intelligence, leaving them to underestimate her cute, shinning face. It was said that Laterose of Noonvale's spirit must look after her, for she had the most extreme luck (though, little did people like her mother know that it was actually her intellect saving her from not being caught, or leaving any evidence on the scene of the crime).

Ashley had long since discovered the air ventilation, and used them for secret meetings with members of D.A.B figured out about the existence of B.A.D or when she just needed to be isolated from every other beast, manly adults and B.A.D members. Ashley had long ago memorized every twist and turn in the vents, she also knew what hole went into each room, so it was obvious to any beast who learned of the ducts that many a robbed pastry was fault of hers.

Daniel was shown the entrance to the ducts by Ashley (After solemnly swearing "I promise to never disclose the location of this hole or any hole I may find to any creatures besides those who already know of the air ducts") It was underneath Martin the Warriors portrait, to the left a little, and concealed by a moving stone. Unknown to them, Arnold the hogbabe had used this same entrance all those years ago. Ashley moved the stone, showing some effort, but as a mole, she was used to moving rocks. There was a drop of about two feet, then another stone floor. Fresh air blew thru; an actual breeze was tugging at their clothes. Ashley hopped down first, instructing Daniel to pull the stone back behind him. As soon as the stone hit home, Daniel shivered he did not like the dark. It was cold in the ducts, but he could still breathe easily. Ashley lit a small lantern she always kept in her pocket, and began to walk forward. The height of the duct was three and a half feet tall, as both dibbuns were only about two feet tall; they could walk easily, without even getting close to hitting their heads even when they jumped. The only strange thing was that there seemed to be music echoing thru the ducts, Daniel heard the sound of a guitar, and someone singing, it sounded like a mouse.

"What's that noise Ashley?" asked Daniel as he struggled to make out the words to the song.

"A sad, sad, mouse singing his song Danny" replied Ashley, her gruff voice failing to echo in the almost pitch black air ducts.

They remained silent until Daniel asked "How do you know where we're goin'?"

"Its elementary Danny" Ashley stopped to explain.

"You see, each room has its own signature scent, right?"

Daniel shrugged.

"Well they do. Anyway, we moles have strong senses of smell, when we walk over an entrance to any room, I simply take a whiff, and then I determine our exact position. Right now we are above the kitchen, can't you smell it?"

Daniel sniffed, he smell tarts and cakes, all kinds of wonderful things.

"Yes" he responded, savoring the sweet aroma.

"If we take a left, then a right we'll come upon a ladder that leads from each floor to the next, we'll be getting off on the third floor, the dormitories"

Daniel nodded silently; he breathed out and could see his breath turn into mist before him.

"Brrr its cold in here" said the mouse, hugging himself.

"So you noticed" replied Ashley sarcastically.

They turned right, Daniel gasped as he saw the ladder rising up from the center of a circular room. More passageways fed into this one area, gaping black holds opened up out of the walls, threatening to close their jaws and trap the dibbuns inside of the room. The babes approached the steel ladder, which surprisingly had not rusted at all despite all those seasons of solitary confinement in the abbey. Ashley knew why it was not corroded bronze. Daniel was ignorant to the reason why though. In the air ducts, there was absolutely no humidity, leaving the ladder untouched by moisture, the cause of rust.

Daniel looked up the ladder, noticing that it went as far up as he could see, still proceeding even after it passed the very edges of the indecent orange glow of Ashley's pocket lantern.

"Are we really going up there?" asked the mouse.

"Yep, like I said, third, I'm going first… Also, be thankful I'm wearing pants, or you'd be going first"

Ashley placed the ring of the lantern in her jaw as she took the first step on to the ladder. Before she really got going Daniel asked a quick question.

"Ash, why are we even in here, I mean, couldn't we have gone to your room or something like that?"

Ashley replied, her words still distinguishable around the tin ring of the lantern.

"Becase, I haf ta tell uo somethan ery importynt"

"About what?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and beckoned for the young mouse to follow. Daniel sighed, and then plucked the left strap of his overalls. He placed a footpaw on the first rung and started upwards, always a little behind the leader of D.A.B. Every ten feet or so they came upon another circular room, the central junction of whatever floor they were on. As they progressed towards the third floor, the singing got louder, the words clearer and now almost understandable; the sound of it was heavenly.

"Whoever's singing sure is great at it" commented Daniel.

"Yes he is" replied Ashley.

Daniel suddenly felt something rush by him, something metallic brushed against his face. The orange glow of Ashley's lantern fell past him followed by a loud "Hellgates".

The singing had stopped.

"Sorry about that Ashley, didn't mean ta scare you"

Daniel looked up, to see a warm sandy face staring down at him, blocking some yellow light cast from a lantern taken from one of the hallways.

"Hi dad, what are you doing up here?" asked Daniel, somewhat dismayed to be caught somewhere, he thought he shouldn't be.

Forrest had lost the urge to tell Daniel about how _he_ had killed James Garny during the part where the old grey mouse sitting across the table from him beat the gahoolys (Don't ask) out of the B.A.D babes. Still, the fox found himself covering the plaque stating whom the booth they were sitting was dedicated to with his back. Daniel was still ranting on about his experience in the air ducts, but Forrest did not need to hear it, he knew the rest from an old campfire story he had heard many times from fellow vermin about how a sandy-furred mouse from Redwall kicked the butt of some little baby to save his son, what a story…

"Daniel, how'd… Oh, you encountered the B.A.D gang…. How are you not beat to pulp?"

He had been helping Ashley off the ladder as he said this, pulling her up on to the ledge of the third floor. Daniel followed the mole off the ladder, his paws sore from gripping so many rungs. As he stepped onto the third floor, the lantern showed his inquisitive facial expression.

"B.A.D?" he asked.

"Let me explain" said Ashley, she looked rather happy about knowing every happening.

The mole explained the existence of B.A.D, to fulfill the vengeance and end their one-hundred year vendetta. When she finished she smirked, then opened her eyes in horror. She had forgot to make him pledge-

"Don't worry, Daniel won't tell anyone" said James smiling.

Daniel just noticed the old guitar in his father's paws.

"Dad, was that you playing?" asked Daniel.

James' smile disappeared to be replaced by a sad look; his whiskers even began to droop. Even though it had been a full season since Trisses death, it was still fresh on his mind, his memory of that day bouncing around. The older mouse looked at Ashley for a moment, prompting her to explain yet again.

"To put it simply" started the mole," Your mom died when she gave birth to you, your dad used to play songs for her all the time, but after she died… He always comes in here to play now, sometimes I come in here to listen" Ashley smiled "He caught me once"

Daniel looked over at his father, about to question the authenticity of Ashley's statement, when cold steel flashed out, and the young mouse was pulled back in to the darkness, his eyes wide and scared. The group of black clothed babes dragged him off kicking and screaming, but his screams were only heard by James and Ashley, who were too stunned to speak.

They brought him to a tubroom, the site of a vicious murder of another dibbun some years back. Nobody knew it, but on that day, the previous leader of B.A.D had stabbed the D.A.B leader until the poor babe was simply pieces of flesh scattered on the bloody, stone floor. They dropped James down on the same floor. Henry stood over him, his teeth bared and angry. The only one not there was the otter, who lay outside recovering from Daniel's extreme blow. The squirrel was the one carrying the knife; it was a big bulking thing, sharp enough to cut air. The shrew was bent a little, still paining from Daniel landing on him. Henry leaned over, his nose almost touching Daniel's.

"Do you know what happened here?"

Daniel nodded fiercely. Henry smiled.

"Good, then you know what were going to do to you"

The hogbabe stood up.

"Kill him" he said coldly.

Pete grabbed the mouse's ankles, allowing himself to dig his claws into the mousebabe's flesh. The pain was searing, but Daniel refused to cry out despite his young age, it was like he had undergone full anti-torture training in a day. Jason approached Daniel, his nose still bleeding, the flow was down to a trickle, but earlier it had been pouring out like a downpour, weakening the squirrel greatly. Jason looked down at the determined D.A.B member, almost sorry he had to kill one so young, but memories of the pain escalated his arm for him, preparing to bring the knife down, along with Daniel's death. That's when the mousebabe acted.

Daniel had reasoned, since the shrews claws were caught in the legs of his overalls, he could tug hard and… The sandy-furred mouse smiled.

"Sorry boyos, not today"

As the knife was brought down to sever both Daniels neck and his ties to life, the mousebabe tugged hard with his leg, bringing the shrew to land on top of him, unfortunately taking the impact of the blade. A small gasp uttered forth from the dead shrewbabe's mouth, the jaw working incredibly hard to produce the sound. Pete's head collapsed with a sigh, blood trickling from his mouth.

"What are you waiting for, _kill_ him!" shouted Henry, waving his paw at the squirrel.

Jason was shocked; he had just taken a life… The B.A.D squirrel fell to his back, his eyes glazed not in death, but in horror.

At that precise moment the door to the room burst open. An angry James stood underneath the frame, his chest heaving. It was obvious to Henry that he was ultimately, well, screwed. The hogbabe tried to run past the towering mouse but felt a paw grip his arm. He was pulled up to eye level of James.

"Dammit kid, you thank your stars that mouse ain't dead or you'd be too, wait till your parents hear of this, after seeing little Pete's body they'll do much worse to you than THIS"

With that the large mouse jerked Henry's arm, snapping it like a twig. The hog howled in pain as he was dropped on the hard stone floor, his arm hurting worse than the heart of Martin that fateful day at Marshank.

"Come here Danny" said the father, his voice kind again.

Daniel pushed the bleeding corpse of Pete off of himself, and then rushed into the arms of his father.

"Daddy?" asked the mousebabe as he was picked up into a hug.

"What?" replied James, a smile alighting on his face as Henry scurried away screaming. Many adults crowded in the hallway, their paws suppressing dibbuns as they rushed to the commotion.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Ashley said you would be here, remember to trust that gal, she's a smart one"

James nuzzled his nose against his son's as the sounds of a paddle impacting on a young hedgehog's fannie reached their ears, muffled by the talk of abbeybeasts rushing into the tub room, inspecting the scene.

"That was… interesting in the least" said Forrest as he tapped his claws against his mug. The coffee it held long cold.

"Wait till you here what's next, insanity, the deathsticks…" replied Daniel, rolling his eyes.

Forrest felt his heart freeze; they were getting close to it then, James' death-

"Anyway it was late February when-" started the grey mouse.

A/N: Longest chapter I have ever wrote, please review, and add something about who your favorite character is and why, maybe even include why you liked this chapter, or the way you feel about the way I write. You also could mention your favorite part of this chapter- I'm just rambling. Still please review, and do some of those things I asked of.


	4. February

Chapter 3

February, Month of Changes

James sighed wearily as his paw drooped farther from the parchment laid on his cluttered desk. The quill he held was dry from so much writing, and he had once again exhausted his ink. The well empty for the seventh time this month, every last dreg of the black liquid used for the same purpose. All about his room on the third floor of Redwall Abbey, lay pieces of yellowing paper, each illustrated with the same word written in many different ways. Some documents hang steadily from iron nails the mouse had driven into the red sandstone, confident that maybe this was the right one, the one that held the key to the troublesome thought since that terrible day- James was obsessed so to speak. Every day, every night, he would sit calmly in front of Martin's tapestry, his eyes gazing over the torn and weathered thing expecting some sort of _answer,_ something to quench his grief and, in the sense of it, cure him. Everyday would result in another disappointing failure, leaving the sandy-furred mouse to distrust the smiling face of the Abbey's hero less and less. But yet, the new day always yielded a new hope, leaving James to still believe in the so-called miracle of contact with Martin the Warrior.

Even on sunny days, Daniel's father would look out the window; seeing the framed glance at the abbeys pond and orchard, the sunshine strewn merrily about, and think bleakly of how all life ends, some with more impact than others. Poems, books, scrolls and anything, anything, with the fateful word made out of some ancient ink, was piled on his desk, each volume examined hundreds of times, each search a frantic and desperate attempt to realize the words true meaning, and why his wife muttered it to him with her last breath, letting it float in the air softly as she fell into a sleep of ever ending peace.

His sorrowful fantasies of a world in which Triss had lived, all centered on him and her, without Daniel, for it was _He _who killed her, not some ill-fated coincidence. James had come to realize this not a season ago, that ghastly horror of even thinking he had ever loved the atrocity of hell he called a son.

But out of all the parchments on his desk, one held his heart captive as he thought how both he and Triss could be described by the long dead narrator, the words haunting yet beautiful. It alone was read score upon score times by his sorrowful brown eyes, the lyrics of the poem lingering on his mind every moment of the day, making him cry to himself, to Triss, and to dear God. It made him realize, that in the horrible truth, that God was cruel, but yet kind.

He read the poem once again, his tired form leaning heavily on the arm of his chair, even as he drifted off to sleep, one singular teardrop slowly dripping from his eye, down to his waist, leaving a river, clear, and sorrow, presented on his shirt like a tear of an angel. As James sniffed and tried to prevent his tears from flowing, he sung the words of the poem to himself, each part of the lyric forced thru a patronizing effort to stay awake, and to stay alive despite his grief.

'Tis the last rose of summer

Left blooming alone;  
All her lovely companions  
Are faded and gone;  
No flower of her kindred,  
No rosebud is nigh,  
To reflect back her blushes,  
To give sigh for sigh.

I'll not leave thee, thou lone one!  
To pine on the stem;  
Since the lovely are sleeping,  
Go, sleep thou with them.  
Thus kindly I scatter,  
Thy leaves o'er the bed,  
Where thy mates of the garden  
Lie scentless and dead.

So soon may I follow,  
When friendships decay,  
From Love's shining circle  
The gems drop away.  
When true hearts lie withered  
And fond ones are flown,  
Oh! who would inhabit,  
This bleak world alone?

As the last word left his lips, he thought of Rosebud, of Triss, and his life, before breaking down completely, his tears running still after he had fallen into a better place, a place where dreams come true, in his sleep.

Ever since the dismemberment of B.A.D, the abbey lawn was safer, and one could play freely in the southeast corner. Of course, for the first season of their freedom from B .A.D, they were unaware it ever existed. But to settle this matter, Ashley informed a few gossipers of their rise and fall, and everyone knew in less than ten minutes. The B.A.D gang, seven seasons after its destruction, was hardly recognizable. With Jason peaceful unless pushed to extreme measures, or a vermin entered the abbey, and Pete long rotted in his grave, half the bad gang was gone. Then, the otter (Whose named turned out to be Richard) was a mute; the blow Daniel had given him was the cause. And Henry, Henry, well no one had seen him for three seasons. After the attempted murder, he was under house arrest until he became an adult. But one day, a washcloth was found nailed to his windowsill, the words printed in ink, saying "I'll be back". Nobody had seen the now teenage hedgehog since.

Abbeybeasts had shown young Daniel, now eight, lots of spirit after learning how he, a one-season old mouse, had taken down a whole gang pitted against the dibbuns, thus the whole of Redwall. After this praise lasted for about a year, it died down until no one even thought of it anymore. Of course this made Daniel sad, along with the sudden hostility from his father, but he had friends in the abbey school now, for he was in his third year out of five.

Some of his older friends, like Ashley, were on the verge of graduating, in the last few months of their last year. Though some of them wished to stay extra years to learn more, others didn't, and would scurry off to their adulthood ceremony and start families. Of course, some waited a little while longer to get married and have children, preferring to be a little older and mature so their kids could have an example to set after. This process was known simply as "Hatting". The origin of the name was unknown, but it stuck. For those who simply got married within a season or two after school graduation, it was called "Wumba". No one ever bothered to ask where that name came from.

In the case of Ashley, she had qualified to be Recorder, Infirmary Sister, and the chief Science officer. She had accepted the role of Science Officer, thinking mainly of something she called "Indoor Plumbing". Nobody but her knew much about it, but Redwallers trusted her after the successfulness of her irrigation plan, reducing work that involved crops to a mere third of what it used to be. She could be heard muttering in her room, followed by a flush and a triumphant cry, followed by the sounds of quill on paper. During this process she sometimes invited Daniel in, showing him the aspects of this "Indoor Plumbing". She had two strange things placed about her dormitory, and a tub. The tub had a strange faucet above it that Daniel could only guess about. One strange item was a simple bowl with a handle mounted above it, when pushed, the handle responded by making a curios sound, followed by all the water in the bowl disappearing down a hole, than to reappear cleaner than it had before. The last object, seated on a counter next to the object that Ashley called a "Toilet" was a wash basin. Instead of manually pouring the water in, when one pulled a lever, it would come gushing out of the faucet mounted above, much to Daniels amusement as he drank from the "Sink". The faucet above the tub was similar to that of the sink, when a lever was pulled water flowed unceasingly from the faucet till one pushed the handle back up, ceasing the flow. Ashley would then explain how a pipe channeled from the abbey pond delivered the water. When Daniel asked where the pipes were, she responded "In the ducts". The mole than also explained how pressure help water course thru the pipes, she explained in formulas and complicated algorithms, so Daniel would eventually doze off despite his curiosity.

Most of Daniels days at school were boring, but granted, every once in a while they got to go to Brockhall, or the site of where St. Ninians used to stand, and get lectures of the sites history. It was fun for the boys at least, for the histories contained some gory violence that prompted some dibbuns to reenact the violent deeds carried out on the spot, much to the teachers delight. They would write a script based of the facts of the place, and then perform it in front of the Redwall community. But on this particular day, despite it unexciting quality, would be a major part of the young boy's life, indeed the day's event would be small, but it would be the base of something beautiful in the sandy-furred mouse's life. Daniel sat on the dirty floor of the abbey schoolhouse, built during the time no longer used to tend crops. It was not complete, but it was well furnished and the teens liked it. Yes, in a Redwaller's life, one was considered a dibbun till he was five seasons old, than became a teen, then at eleven seasons, an adult. His quill sat unheeded at his footpaws as he picked at something lodged in his teeth, not paying attention as the teacher, Ms. Bullock, came closer to him, he pointer stick bouncing softly in her left paw. Ms. Bullock, though she was often strict, could be at times the most helpful and encouraging beast, but only to the, should I say, teacher's pets? Daniel kept picking away with his claw until the teacher otter's pointer stick rapped him harshly on the paw. The mouse looked up with a dramatic "Ouuuch".

Nearby students turned their heads, looking at him dimly with their bored eyes.

"Back to work Daniel" said Ms. Bullock softly.

"Yes mam" he replied.

The teacher walked back to her chair, her footpaws raising small amounts of dust. Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached for his quill, staring at Ms. Bullock's head, trying to decipher his teachers mind, so he could find a weakness to pry his way- His paw touched something warm, when he saw what he had touched he almost yelped in surprise, but he bit his lip to prevent it from leaving his mouth. Daniels cheeks turned red instantaneously, so did the mousemaid sitting next to him.

"Uhh, whoops?" he whispered quietly. The mousemaid drew her paw out from under Daniel's.

"It's fine, I was going to give you your pen, but you reached for it- It happens" replied the maid.

"Names Daniel" said the sandy furred mouse.

"Mines Ripley, nice to know you" Ripley smiled, her white teeth showing. She's rather beautiful, thought Daniel, and she seems like a nice creature, I wouldn't mind to marry-

The sandy furred mouse blushed a little more "Nice to meet you too".

The sound of Ms. Bullock starting down the walkway towards them shut them up, each with the same thoughts about what just happened.

Far to the west of the great pink stones of Redwall, at the bottom of Salamandastron, on the weathered beach, a hare voiced a cry in triumph, in his hand a strange object. It was a weapon that would change the world. The Long Patrol hare bellowed his voice, him and his name would resound throughout history for his spectacular and terrible creation.

A/N: This chapter was fun to write despite of the nothingness it held for me. Of course, it developed characters more, added one, and even started a new era in the land of Mossflower. For those who haven't already guessed (Beware Spoiler!) the Deathsticks are rifles! Joy to the world, their getting closer total obliteration. Please Review, and maybe answer some things I asked in the last chapter. Plus, who here likes Ripley? I do, just wait to see what she gets to do in this fanfic!


	5. Early March Part 1

A/N: Hello! I'm back! This chapter dedicated to C and C Fan for reminding me of how much I liked writing this fic. Now here we go…

….

Early March Part 1

Forrest noticed it was dark out, and the incandescent light bulbs had been flipped on, the sudden glow of the artificial light stung his eyes for a moment, so he closed them, waiting for his sight to adjust accordingly. After a moment he realized there was an odd… silence plaguing the interior of the tavern. It took him a second, but his ears finally picked it up. Daniel had stopped talking. The mouse's voice had become a sort of drug for him, making the fox sit calmly and relaxed, head on paws, one eye cocked open, signifying he was awake and listening. But when Daniel's voice ceased to exist, Forrest ears would perk up, and he would be alert of his surroundings, as he was on that day in March so many seasons ago…

At this point the graying fox looked towards his host, who was sitting peacefully in the chair across from him. Forrest saw that Daniel was asleep, his breath rising slowly and softly to mingle with the intoxication scents of liquor and chowder. Taking a look around, Forrest noticed the odd stillness penetrating the musty air of the bar, and the lack of creatures in it. Assuming it was time to leave, he stood up. Forrest, despite being a former vermin, and could be harsh when necessary, could be and was very kind to people he knew, and generally did favors for his friends. This was an instance when that was true, so he took the sleeping gray mouse off the booth and slung him over his shoulder. Daniel muttered something in his sleep, but the words were unintelligible. Even though the fox was at least three seasons older than the creature he was carrying, he was in decent shape, which enabled him to bring the sleeping mouse out of the bar, on to the parking lot, and drop the sleeping form into the passenger seat in his sedan. Forrest buckled Daniel into the seat, then walked around the grey mid-sized sedan and entered the driver's seat, shutting the door softly as to not wake the mouse up.

Putting the car in to reverse, he pulled out of the lot and started driving down the paved road that once was the path leading from north to south, now Route 44, North Shores to Southsward. As he drove past the empty abbey of Redwall, he wondered why exactly the inhabitants had decided to move out and build a surrounding city, leaving the sacred abbey for Sundays and church events. As he entered the great town of Densborrow, Forrest marveled at how a simple discovery by a hare at Salamandastron combined with the efforts of the late Ashley Wesson had changed his world so quickly, from swords to Grandes, to heat seeking missiles to Thermonuclear bombs, all over a span of thirty seasons. By the time his brain had began working he was in front of Daniel's small home on Garny Ave., the reason of the name all too obvious. Once again Forrest picked up Daniel's slumped form and laid him over his shoulders. The fox carried Daniel into his house, and then let him fall on the soft mattress propped up next to the window facing Redwall. The fox noticed the absence of anyone else in the house, besides for himself and the sleeping mouse. He ignored it, deciding to wait for an explanation from Daniel. Forrest curled into a ball on the floor across the room and slept himself, waiting for the grey mouse to continue his tale.

When Daniel woke at about 11:00 A.M, Forrest was cooking a nice breakfast of eggs and biscuits. The fox had found his way around the humble kitchen about an hour ago, than had painstakingly remembered how to cook. The graying mouse walked into the kitchen, smelling the warm odor of breakfast, his old eyes closed as he inhaled the smell of a good meal.

"What do you have for me today Ripley?" he asked softly.

Forrest looked up suddenly, his ears up. The mouse had given him some insight of his past he had not yet revealed. He had lived with Ripley, which was significant part of his tale. He also realized that him cooking breakfast for the old mouse had brought back long gone times to reality. The fox stopped this at once.

"It's Forrest, Daniel, Forrest"

Daniel's eyes opened, and a sad look crossed over his pupils.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered, "It's been years since anyone made me a meal, not since Ripley passed away…"

Forrest looked at his host, and then said "I know what you mean" The fox did, his own wife had died decades before, during the revolution. A quick tear wet his eyes, but did not fall down his muzzle.

"Thanks Forrest, thanks for bringing me home"

The gray fox came back from his memories long enough to say "Your welcome".

About half an hour later, Daniel continued.

"It was March..."

….

That was always that time that Abbot Kurrock threw a jamboree, even though the flowers had not sprung yet. The reason for why he chose March was unknown; except for maybe no other Abbot had ever done it. There was never a reason to celebrate March, so the month was widely unappreciated, leaving Redwallers to drone away in a bored attitude, while school children were busy groaning at their teacher, nothing to look forward to for a month. Then Abbot Kurrock came along. The Rock, as he was called, was an otter of particular girth. But when slapped in the belly, it most certainly _did not_ jiggle like jelly. His nickname, "The Rock" came from the fact it was like punching a stone to hit the Abbot's stomach. After holding the first "Mad March Party" (as it was called) the particular month became looked forward to constantly by everyone, especially the teens.

The Party was well known for resulting in many things that made little dibbuns puke their eyes out. In all sense, dibbuns didn't vomit their _eyes _out, only all the cake they had overstuffed themselves with. The number one, absolute loved thing by the teens was the mad dancing that took place on the lawn near the abbey pond. The songs danced to could range from the slow classics, to things like James Garny's "Earth Angel" or the same musician's "Heartbreak Hotel".

By this point, Ripley and Daniel had exquisitely developed a seemingly random relationship (As far as other schoolmates where concerned) starting with a few well placed "Good mornings" from Daniel. From there they ventured to walking around together, eating lunch on the same blanket next to the pond, conversing and tossing pieces of bread to the fish they named "Sappy" in the waters below. Soon afterwards, the young couple proceeded to see each other after school hours and chat up on the battlements. It was during one of these days Daniel decided to ask Ripley to the dance.

It was a warm sunny afternoon, the smell of cooking pies and pastries penetrating the soft, warm air, giving a lighter feel in the sky, as the two mice sat peacefully and the battlements, alone besides for themselves and the rosy limestone. Daniel was sitting with his back stationed on the battlement wall; his legs bent slightly as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Mossflower. Next to him Ripley sat calmly, watching small dibbuns as they ran around on the abbey grounds laughing and playing away as their childhood slowly slipped away with time.

"Daniel?" she asked, breathing the afternoon air.

"Hm?" he grunted, his eyes looking up from cracks in the stone, and the ants in them.

"Are you going to the dance?"

"No"

"Why not?" Ripley asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"I'm gonna catch ol' Sappy that day" replied Daniel, smiling.

Ripley rolled her eyes "With what? A tree?"

Both mice laughed.

"Ya, I guess so"

"In your dreams"

"I already did _that_, it was too easy"

Ripley grinned and looked back down at her paws.

Daniel, looking at her, didn't see any disappointment behind those eyes until the maid looked out at the sky, sighing. At that point she was obliviously sad about something. Daniel's smile faded slightly.

"What's wrong Ripley?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing"

"Come on, tell me"

"It's nothing" she repeated.

"You wanted me to take you to the dance"

Ripley was silent.

"You do don't you?" said Daniel.

Ripley whispered something.

"What was that?"

"Yes"

"So that's what's wrong?"

"Yes"

"And I didn't ask you so you're sad?"

"Hmph"

Daniel thought for about a millisecond before asking is next question.

"Will you come with me to the dance?"

It took Ripley a moment to register what she had just heard.

"Of course!" yelled Ripley. One or two small dibbuns looked up from the rounds curiously, and then turned away as they continued to eat stolen pastries and apples.

Daniel would never understand the complete utter happiness welling beneath the fine fur of his companion for the rest of his life. He would think he would, but know he did not. The sandy furred mouse leaned over to his right and kissed Ripley lightly on the check.

Below on the grounds the two dibbuns vomited horrendously all over the great rosy wall.

….

Badger Lord Taylor was making a sword in his forge atop the fire mountain on the western beaches when the most important thing to every roam those shores was brought to his attention in the form of a Purple Heart toting Private Jones (Second Rank, Serial Number 5552) being rushed to his forge in Salamandastron carrying a rather odd looking stick.

"Lord Taylor, Private Jones is here to see you sah!" yelled an old hare saluting smartly as a young Private Jones stumbled into the legendary room with a hunk of wood in his paws.

"My lord" said Jones, bowing.

Taylor asked him to rise and tell him of what the curious object he was holding was.

"It's the beginning of a new era sah" replied the hare.

The Badger Lord gazed in awe as the Private raised the wood to eye level and squeezed off a round, decimating a nearby bowl.

"My God" Taylor gasped.

…

A/N: I ended this chapter short to get this story back on the front page, and to have some time to think about the next chapter. The next chapter will be the actual beginning of the story. I sincerely hope you enjoy this fic of tragedy and ultimate sacrifice for the common good.


	6. Early March Part 2

A/N: Hello again, the story begins at the end of this chapter (If you know what I mean, hehe).

…

Early March Part 2

The abbey hall was lit only by the withering orange glow of a white candle place upon the top of a black piano, old and dusty from ages of solitude in a small closet. The dull flame waved slightly with the soft, quiet voice of a young sandy furred mouse as soft, cheery notes echoed warmly throughout the great hall, barely loud enough to reach the second floor of the ancient abbey.

Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the creatures

Living for today…

Imagine there's no evil

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no starvation too

Imagine all the creatures

Living life in peace…

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you join us

And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

A brotherhood of the land

Imagine all the creatures

Sharing all the world

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you join us

And the world will live as one

Silence waited for the last echoes of the song to quiet, and resumed its reign of the warm night, blanketing everything until a young mousemaid broke it with a teary voice.

"Daniel that was beautiful" she whispered.

The mouse next to her on the piano bench waited to answer his love's comment, letting the inexistent sounds of the moonlit abbey calm him after playing his piece for the jamboree, scheduled for tomorrow's evening.

"It's for my dad" he replied.

A small sob came from Ripley.

"You would write something that amazing-" The maid sniffed "For your scumbag of a father? He doesn't even love you!"

Daniel was somewhat taken aback be what he had just heard. The sandy furred mouse knew his Father hated him, but the point of the song was to bring peace between them. Daniel let the remark about his father pass, and he hugged Ripley in his arms, waiting for her to stop crying. She did.

Her paw in his, he led her to her room on the 3rd floor, and then he proceeded to his for some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, for him and the whole of Mossflower, but for completely different reasons.

….

Ripley was shaken awake by her father the day the hares came. Carrying with them was the beginning of the end of her simple life, for everyone's was going to be transformed that day. Her eyelids lifted to the sweet smile of her rusty furred father, and an urgent look in his eyes. Yawning, she sat up. An orange sunbeam was dancing through the stain glass window next to her bed, telling her that it was early morning. Outside there were talking and cheering, and the voices of hares asking kindly for large quantities of food. A sizzling sound drowned some of this out, obviously eggs and pastries being cooked hastily.

Looking wearily at her father, she asked,

"What's going on dad?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Something big dearest, best be going downstairs, go wake up that sandy friend of yours please and let's be on our way" Ripley's father wasn't good with wake-up calls.

Ripley got out of bed and shrugged her bony shoulders.

"Okay dad, see you in a few minutes"

Owen McScott nodded and left her daughter to change and go fetch Daniel. She found the sandy furred mouse with his face pressed on a pillow, a tiny stream of drool dripping out of his mouth. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes, a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt.

Ripley shook her head. She felt sorry for his wife, whoever it may be, because they would be taking care of this charisma filled slob of a mouse. But personally, Ripley wouldn't mind being that mouse.

"Wake up Daniel" she said loudly.

After waiting a moment, she repeated herself. She waited patiently for a few minutes, expecting him to wake up, but he didn't so she wacked him with his pillow so hard it left a mark.

"Hmmnuhssss…" mumbled the sandy mouse, as he shifted in bed, turning over on his side.

Ripley frowned. This was harder than usual. An idea came to her brain. She grabbed Daniel's polo shirt and pulled him off the bed. He landed on the limestone in a heap. Daniel curled in a ball and groaned, smacked his lips, and drifted off the dreamland once more.

"Well I guess you're going to miss out on the breakfast feast…" said Ripley loudly, so he could understand what she had just told him, even in his sleep.

Ripley left Daniel's room, not surprised to hear the sounds of someone walking around, and yawning.

It never failed.

…

Downstairs in the abbey's great hall, the now Brigadier General Smith Jones sat at the table, the best breakfast in his life already scoffed to its full extent. Politely wiping his mouth with a napkin, he continued talking to the intelligent former D.A.B leader Ashley Wesson, explaining how he came across the idea and how he built the Deathstick, or rifles in a more technical term. Ashley listened silently, and occasionally voiced improvements.

During this though, the moles hands were at work, under the table she was combining metals and cloths to form a- well, gun.

At one point she dropped the object on the table. It made a slight _clang, _which caught Jones's attention. His face did not conceal his surprise.

"My God Ashley, you built that rather fast" Said General Smith.

"I know" replied the mole coolly "I'm very efficient"

Jones rolled his eyes.

Ashley held up the revolver, inspecting it closely in the bright morning light, smirking with success. It had six chambers, one for each .357 caliber cartridge, and a comfortable grip. Its iron sights were basic, but reliable.

Smith Jones leaned in slightly as well, looking carefully over its features.

"What is that Ash?" said Daniel as he plucked the revolver from Ashley's hands, Ripley beside him holding a steaming cup of coffee. The mousemaid watched intently.

"A Smith and Wesson revolver" answered the startled molemaid, turning over her shoulder t o look at Daniel.

Smith Jones smiled lightly, this girl was a genius. She had craftily taken some credit from his discovery. Granted though, her version was much more… efficient. The hare also liked how she had put their names together, it sounded nice. Smith & Wesson. Little did he know how much money he would make in the future with that name. But money didn't exist yet.

"Yes, but what is it?" asked Daniel.

Ashley sighed, "You're smart Danny, but not that smart. Follow me" She paused, "Can I have the gun back?"

"The what?"

"The revolver"

"Oh" Daniel handed it over, still wondering what it was, and exactly what it did. He had seen enough of the moles invention to know not to expect anything.

Daniel followed Ashley, along with Smith and Ripley, through the crowd and out onto the field. Mr. McScott was out their sipping at a small mug of coffee.

"Oh there you are Ripley, I was waiting for…" he started.

Then the old mouse saw the hare that all the fuss was about, and his mouth dropped slightly. Ripley's father regained his posture quickly and held out his paw.

"Owen McScott at your service, nice to meet you General Jones"

The hare shook the mouse's red paw and replied "It's Smith please. Smith"

Behind the conversing mouse and hare, Ashley asked kindly for Ripley's cup. The mousemaid gave it to her, and the mole set it on a stump some fifty feet away. Daniel was holding the first Smith & Wesson revolver at eye level, following Ashley's instructions.

"Now aim and pull the trigger!" yelled Ashley.

"The what?"

"Where you finger is" said Ashley, the word _Idiot _crossing her mind.

A loud crack sounded and the cup exploded, shards flying every which way.

Ripley almost screamed, and everyone nearby yelped, and then applauded the mystifying event.

"That was fun" said Daniel, blowing smoke from the gun and lowering it.

"You destroyed my mug!" complained Ripley loudly.

…

A/N: Yay, Smith & Wesson! What's next, politics? Probably.


	7. James

A/N: I hope you guys are ready for this chapter; it's a shocking (albeit short) one.

….

James

James was graying, graying terribly. Ever since he began to loathe his son, extreme pressure and stress had aged him quickly. He sat now in an old mahogany chair, staring thoughtfully down from his widow onto the abbey grounds. He heard everything everyone said, and took it into his mind thoughtfully.

_Hares, _he thought _it's been a while since I've seen them. There're arrogant, but kind and thoughtful. Maybe they won't eat all the food, but of course they will. There're hares. Wonder if… No, Rosebud's a mystery to them as it is to me. But they might shed a glimmer of light. The badger seems old and wise. Battle-hardened, unloved and unloving. I wish I could have been like him… No love means no pain. Pain, yes in the brain. But that's never as bad as the heart. I should have died long ago from that pain... My son killed her! KILLED HER!_

James' paws gripped the arms of the chairs, deepening the marks his small claws had begun to carve years ago…

_Without him she would have lived, she must hate him for that as well I do. Should I kill myself? It hurts so much, and I could be with her again. No, Triss would be disappointed. I hate him… _

James came back to reality as he heard the sound of his son's voice come in to hearing.

"What the hell is that Ash?" the young mouse asked loudly enough for his deranged father to hear.

"A Smith and Wesson .357 caliber magnum revolver"

The old grey mouse frowned. It was that mole, Ashley. She was an arrogant know-it-all. James didn't like her much, but without her life would be much harder…

A sharp crack echoed throughout the abbey. James started, and then smiled as he looked down on the lawn. Seeing the shattered mug, his grin grew wider. He felt like he was playing a board game, deadly, sick, board game.

_James Garny… in the hall, with the revolver._ James thought with a chuckle. _Finally._


	8. The Dance Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own **_**no**_** lyrics in this chapter, or any other one. They are property of their respected owners.**

**A/N: It's been awhile. I don't know if any current readers were around when this first came out. Or if my original readers are still on fanfiction. Well if they are, this is dedicated to you. New readers, enjoy, and please review.**

….

The Dance, Part 1

It was noon when Daniel Garny once again paused his story, for lunch this time. The old mouse was again reminded of his late wife while Forrest cooked up some macaroni, her scents, and the way she looked when sunlight played against her fur. Daniel sighed, and lay his head down on his paw, shielding his face from light streaming in through the window. The sun was high above in the sky, partially blocked by the tall abbey roof, and memories of Ripley coursed through his mind.

Daniel stared with moist eyes at the picture hanging above the sink, it showed Ripley in an expensive, flowing white wedding gown, kissing Daniel in front of an alter. The best man was an otter by the name of Brunswick, and the Bridesmaid was Ashley Wesson, the priest, an old ferret was standing off to the side smiling. Daniel recalled that happiest moment of his life with the smells of cheese and macaroni in the background.

He knew he would eventually have to get to Ripley's death, but he did not want to think about it now, he had to get their first.

….

Forrest put the steaming macaroni down in front of Daniel, and some in front of his own seat. The old fox sat down, and quickly noticed the distant, sad expression on the old mouse's face. Forrest knew that something was wrong, but he decided not to press into it. Instead he ate his pasta, his old, but still sensitive nose picking up the scents of a freshly mowed lawn across the street. Forrest always thought the smells of spring were what life was there for. Flowers, freshwater, honeysuckle, grass, and the scent that seemed to drift of the abbey's pink walls like a voice from the past were all that made the fox really happy since his wife died during the MCP (Mossflower Communist Party) revolution.

Forrest often thought he would have died from depression and loneliness long ago if he had not been able to look forward to the scents of spring and summer. The sun itself often made him smile, its warmth reminded him of the days when he roamed free in the woods of Mossflower. Industrialization only came later, along with it, the deforestitation of much of the old woods. New houses stood where old trees once cast their shadow, and the rest of the woods had become a reserve, no going in.

As Forrest ate his macaroni, he felt also a sense of dread. While cooking he had noticed a bunch of empty beer bottles in the recycling bin. They emptied those bins a few days ago. After counting, he realized Daniel had drunk fifteen bottles of beer in the last three days. The old fox knew that was killing him. The mouse knew too, Forrest guessed. Worse, the fox thought, he had a feeling the Daniel didn't care anymore.

He also feared the moment when James Garny's death came, because deep inside, Forrest knew he would have to tell Daniel sometime. His conscience was nagging him considerably, and it seemed to Forrest that Daniel Garny's time was running out, and so was the time for forgiveness. As he sat there at Daniel Garny's table, he felt like an intruder. Damn, the mouse across for him had endured thrice the pain of any two beasts throughout the land. And sitting across from him, smiling and feeding him, was the fox that had killed his father.

Silently, Forrest waited for Daniel to continue his tale. And when the mouse did, it came with a tear that quickly dried.

….

The morning of the dance began with one bird chirping deep in the forest. Then, as the sun rose, an orchestra of noises rose, and then fell as the day began. It was warm, and windy, which most people would think of March. Like usual, the teens slept in until after lunch time, except for a few early risers content with grabbing a scone or two.

The hares were up early, and had devastated the breakfast table; the few remaining scraps could hardly be seen without a microscope. Ashley and Smith were in Ashley's dorm, evidently working on something. Occasionally you would hear the scratching of a quill or the squeal of metal being molded. No one knew what they were working on except the badger lord and Abbot Kurrock.

Dibbuns played on the lawn, well away from the windows where the pies were left to cool, for once a guard had been stationed (unfortunately a hare, so the pies kept disappearing). Tables were being set up for the outdoor dinner picnic, and space cleared inside Cavern Hole for the dance floor. A stage was set up, and various instruments were spread out over it.

In the Great Hall, Daniel sat munching a sandwich that consisted of cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, turkey, and mayo. Some of the mayo was ending up on his snout as he munched, later it would cause a stink as it heated up in the sun.

He stared up at the tapestry that had survived the ages, and thoughtfully chewed a piece of lettuce. The warrior on the painting had a set face, and Daniel often wondered if he ever felt emotion anymore, for surely his spirit lingers in his great abbey. Dripping a little tomato juice on his shirt, he stood up and yawned, discarding his sandwich on the floor, half eaten. Daniel headed outside.

Behind him a Sergeant in the Long Patrol considered the sandwich. Then he picked it up- and ate the rest of it. In one bite.

Outside Daniel headed up to the abbey walls, and looked out over the path. Up here the wind was exceptionally strong, and so was the glare of the sun. Seeing no beast outside he recognized, he turned and began to walk the battlements, his paw smoothly gliding along jagged marks and dried bloodstains from past battles.

At the top of the West wall's staircase, he ran into his best friend, an otter by the name of Brunswick.

Brunswick (or Bune for short) was a little tall for his species, and had a light brown fur. He wore a red bandana to block the suns light from bothering him. Bune and Daniel had met sometime in the first grade, after putting a worm in their teacher's apple.

"How's it going Dan?" Bune greeted, smiling, his bandana and headfur blowing like Daniel's in the high wind.

"Good" Daniel smelled something bad "What you been rolling around in?"

"Chicken shit" joked Bune.

"No way" said Daniel, expecting the reply.

"Pond's dirty, big fish died in their the other day" said Bune gesturing, his muscles rippling "And it was my turn to clean it up"

Bune came from a family that lived closer to the river. His family ran a farm, shipping out things like wheat and barley. The Swiftail family also ran a small fishing business, their fish considered delicacies as they seemed to taste better than anyone else. Bune had worked on the farm until he was six seasons old, hauling crates and pushing plows, then his parents sent him to Redwall for an education. Bune still had some of the happy farm boy left in him though.

"Take a bath man" Daniel said, holding his mayo covered nose.

"Already did" replied Bune with a small hint of defiance.

"Well do it again, I'm going to puke you smell so bad" Daniel feigned vomiting over the battlements.

"So how's Jess doing?" asked the mouse after he "recovered".

"Fine, and as pretty as ever" Started Bune, smiling wider "Have you smelled her new perfume? It like walking in a garden of roses"

Jess was Bune's girlfriend of two seasons. She was a nice girl and she often hung out with Daniel, Ripley, and Bune. Daniel didn't know what about his farmer/otter friend attracted that girl... But personally Daniel thought Bune and Jess were going to get married right out of school.

They continued talking, Bune asking what Daniel had heard about the song selection for the dance night. Meanwhile Daniel leaned against the rosy stone that made Redwall and squashed a fly that was buzzing around his arm.

"Do you know what songs are going to be played? I'd like to know if this is going to be an ol' fashioned barn dance or a rockin' party"

"Well I don't know anything" Daniel lied, he knew full well who was playing what "Except for a song or to I _might_ be playing" said the mouse, smiling as if he were…. Telling a fib.

"Like what?" asked Bune, wiping sweat from his brow, a look of curiosity on his light brown snout.

"You'll see"

"Come on Daniel, tell me. You know I'm impatient" Bune paused "Plus Jess needs to know what to wear, a dress or overalls" The otter smirked; obviously thinking it was funny Jess even thought he cared what clothes she wore.

"Nope" said Daniel lightheartedly, still smiling.

"Come on, please" Bune hit Daniel lightly on his shoulder.

Daniel shoved him back, careful not to knock his best friend over the walls edge.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, _if_ you can grab me a apple-chocolate turnover from Jess"

Bune smiled "That'll be easy"

The otter walked off, looking for his girlfriend, the baking assistant.

Daniel, shielding his eyes from the sun, spotted Ripley wandering around near the pond, urging dibbuns to be careful, lest they fall in the water. Her red fur seemed to match perfectly with the color of the walls. The sandy furred mouse walked down the stairs, and without thought, took off his sandals so he could feel the grass tickle his paws. Crossing the lawn, Daniel sneaked a few pastries that were let out on the tables, eating them steadily as he made his way towards his girlfriend.

"Hey Ripley" Daniel began "Want to come to the kitchen, Bune's getting some turnovers from Jess"

Ripley turned, smiling. "Sure, let me just get someone else to look over these dibbuns"

Ripley and Daniel talked as they walked across the lawn, mostly about who's taking who to the dance, and a certain invitation floating around the Redwall schoolhouse. That invitation was to a party (teens only, no adult or dibbun knew about it) on the northwest lawn of the abbey at midnight.

"So what have you heard about it?" asked Ripley, wondering if she wanted to go.

"Apparently" Daniel started "I'm not totally sure though, a few hedgehogs in our grade smuggled a bunch of champagne and bourbon out of the cellar" said Daniel as the passed through the doors into the abbey. The sandy-furred mouse felt the grass beneath his paws quickly change to well worn and warm stone.

"Any October Ale?" Ripley asked as they past Martin's tapestry. She always had a craving for it since she had sneaked a sip a few months before.

Daniel smiled "You bet your life there is"

"I'm in" replied Ripley without hesitation, turning to face Daniel as they walked.

"Well I'll take you down there; we're supposed to jump out of the windows using bed sheets, so olderbeast's don't catch us, but…" Daniel had a glint in his eye "I know a better way"

"How?" inquired the red-furred mouse.

"I'll show you"

"When and where?"

"Uhh" Daniel thought. What entrance to the ducts should I show her? The mouse smiled. Obviously. "Meet me in my room tonight around 11:30, I'll show you something you can use for the rest of your life"

"Okay" said Ripley. She wondered what the exit was, or if he was calling her to his room for a different reason.

With that, the couple passed under a small archway, and into the kitchen, with its aromas, textures, and its heavenly tastes.

…

Inside Redwall's legendary kitchen, smoke rose off of breads and pastries like steam off of hot water. Nothing was burnt; a delicious golden brown seemed to adorn the place. The Friar was outside helping to set up the tables, leaving behind his assistant to watch over the place. That assistant was Jess. She and Bune were standing near the oven, talking while eating some scones. Smoke from the cooking pizza within the oven drifted up slowly into the air duct entrance that Arnold the hedgehog had entered during the kitchen raid seasons ago. Daniel eyed it with understanding.

"Oh there you guys are" said Bune walking over. Jess followed behind him carrying-apple chocolate turnovers.

"Hey Jess" said Daniel as he picked a turnover off the platter, it was warm, and runny chocolate dripped onto his fur.

"Hey, so I heard you're taking Ripley to the dance" replied Jess, setting the platter down.

The ottermaid wore her best shirt and skirt combo (The best dress was for the dance); and some sandals. Taking a whiff, Daniel smelled pastry's and Jess's perfume. It did smell like roses.

"Ya he is taking me" said Ripley, taking a bite out of her turnover. It tasted so good she ate the rest in one bite. A little bit of apple remained on her paw, and she ate that to.

"Well congrats!" said Jess, smiling. The ottermaid bit into her own turnover, and made an exaggerated expression of glee.

"I'm taking Jess" stated Bune, putting an arm around the other otter.

"Obviously" replied Ripley, though no one paid attention.

"So" began Daniel through his food "Are you coming to the… other party?"

Bune and jess smiled simultaneously.

"You bet" answered Bune.

"We're going to" said Ripley, wiping her paws on the countertop.

"Eww, clean that up" complained Jess, pointing her rounded paw.

"It's not going to kill you" replied Ripley, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a napkin out of the holder.

The Friar walked in humming a tune. The fat squirrel stopped, and cocked an eyebrow at the four.

"Ah ha Jess, I knew I couldn't trust you" He said lightly. The Friar eyed the turnovers.

"I made them myself" said the ottermaid, catching his gaze.

"They smell delicious" The Friar took one, and took a bite.

His face made an expression of joy.

"Right down the recipe now! These are the best I have ever eaten!" exclaimed the Friar.

Jess beamed and ran off. Ripley followed her, intent on memorizing the recipe for herself.

The Friar turned and laid a stern eye on the boys.

"What are you two doing in here?" His eyes narrowed "You better not be stealing candied chestnuts!"

Daniel and Bune laughed along with the Friar.

"But seriously boys, I'm making a cake" said the Friar.

"Can we stay and help?" asked Daniel, eating another turnover.

The friar shook his head, his fatty cheeks moving back in forth. It was kind of funny.

"No it's a secret recipe" replied the fat Friar.

"See you later Friar" said Bune as he turned, tail swinging.

"Bye boys"

…

Outside again. By this point it was about 1:00, the sun high in the sky, and the shadows shorter than their casters. Dibbuns were passed out on the lawns, sleeping off a little too much sugar.

Bune spoke to Daniel as they headed for their hangout spot- the gatehouse. The gatehouse was open, provided shade (and a nice few of the pond), and had a sink.

"Now you gotta tell me what you're playing" started Bune.

"Fine" said Daniel, splashing water on his face from the sink.

"Tonight the grand master God of musicians is going to performing-?" began Bune, grinning.

"Saw Her Standing There and Johnny B. Goode" finished Daniel leaning back against a window sill.

"Those are good ones" replied Bune, still grinning.

"That they are" said Daniel.

….

Ashley Wesson lay asleep on her bed, arms sprawled out insanely. She had worked hard all day, and she intended to be ready for the party (though she was crazy smart, she still had a social life). Her door was open, and so was her window. A breeze blew in, gently lifting her fur as she slept.

Smith Preston had gone downstairs for his fourth meal of the day. In his mind there would be enough time for another two more meals later.

Back in Ashley's room, the revolver lay on her workbench, beside plans for something called a "camera" and a blueprint for "television". The gun was freshly shined, and had a better grip; it absorbed sweat so you wouldn't fumble with it. The gun had six bullets in it, and the safety was on.

Out in the hallway, a lone beast's footsteps echoed. They came into the dorm, pausing for moment to make sure Ashley was sleeping. Then they walked to the desk. A grey paw picked up the weapon, cradling it for a moment, before it and the gun disappeared into a cloak.

The figure moved over to Ashley's bed, and took a rag from its pockets. The creature put it around Ashley's mouth for a few moments, and then withdrew. The rag was covered in chlorophyll.

James left the room, only leaving behind the scent of plants and some settling dust.

Ashley wouldn't wake up until the next morning. But by then, it would be too late.

The old mouse locked the door behind him as he headed down the hall.

…

**A/N: This has been a good chapter to write, and hopefully a good one to read too. But, a more pressing issue. Where do Redwaller's get their dairy? No cows or goats have ever been mentioned. Also, we hear them prayer several times in the books. Who are they praying too? Martin, God, Allah, Buddha- no one knows. We need to kidnap Brian Jacques and ask him. Seriously, who's in? Just kidding. I hope no one believed me. Please review!**


	9. The Dance Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own no song lyrics or songs mentioned in this fic. All of them a property of their respected owners.**

**A/N: This chapter is not for the faint of heart. Many issues faced by modern society will appear here, and overall the lovable almost perfect world of Redwall will be destroyed. Be prepared. I'm serious.**

**Dead serious.**

…**..**

The Dance, Part 2

Bune had left ten minutes ago to catch up on a few hours of sleep he missed the night before. Daniel was left alone on the abbeys lawn with all the set up volunteers. Seeing nothing else to do, the sandy furred mouse helped put up the tables. It was an easy task, granted, but in some spots the ground was a little muddy and the table would sink a few inches. The bustling movements of dibbuns sometimes cause a beast to lose his balance and drop a table; otherwise the job was uneventful and boring. After a half hour of lifting and dropping, Daniel began to feel his mind slip backwards into semi-consciousness. He continued working, but only a small amount of his brain actually devoted itself to taking care of work. The other part concentrated on thoughts.

_The dance is in a few hours_, thought Daniel, absent mindedly moving things around out on the lawn. _A big moment of my life, and I'm not even nervous, not a bit._ A hedgehog directed him over to a pile of chairs and told him to start moving them. _I should probably be practicing; I'm opening up the whole thing. Naw, I wrote those things and could play them right here if I felt like it. _Daniel smiled without knowing it. _I fibbed to Bune; I'm not playing those golden oldies. I'm playing my own thing…_

Daniels _actual_ songs did not surface into his mind as he thought. _I'm sure Bune won't kill me. If he did, he would have no friends._ Daniel snickered as he brought a chair over to the pond._ That's not true though, he's more popular then I am by a long shot. I'm the one with a small circle of friends. He has thirty something. Well it figures, he's fun loving, I'm a grumpy old guy in comparison. That girl Jess though, Wow, I'm surprised they got hooked up. How'd it happen? He tripped and spilled Cranberry juice all over her white shirt. What a blast. I'll never understand those two._ Daniel put the chair down and sat in it. He considered his yearly community service complete.

The hedgehog in charge gave him the evil eye, then seeing no response, left him alone. _I remember when I met Ripley though; I don't know how that worked out either. Usually if some like that happens the two beasts never talk a lot again so they can forget about it. I think Bune still teases me behind my back. Well maybe not anymore, but at the time it was gold._ Daniel settled into his seat, his idle eyes looking out over the ponds murky water. Flowers of all hues sat on the water's edge, swaying in the slight breeze. _Speaking about gold, will Ripley be wearing any? I might like that. Then again, I will. Gold's pretty shiny. _ Daniel giggled._ I must sound like a loony laughing like that in public._ A couple Abbeybeasts threw him troubled glances as they passed by the pond, but none did more than just sigh or shake their heads at the insane mouse.

_I wonder who's taking Ashley to the dance?_ Daniel's thoughts continued. _Marlin? Naw… They broke up a while ago._ Suddenly, a thought poked itself into Daniel's head. _Where is Ashley? I haven't seen her since yesterday._ Daniel got up, intent on finding his mole friend. Walking across the lawn towards the abbey, he forgot the chair by the pond. The hedgehog looked after him, clucking his tongue, and grudgingly picked up the chair.

Daniel began his search in Cavern Hole, finding it empty besides for beasts setting up tables and such, he head back towards the kitchen. As he walked inside, he spotted the Friar musing over a dusty old book. The sandy furred mouse recognized it as the cake recipe book (withheld from all except the most prestigious of cooks). Worried at getting in trouble, he passed looking around the kitchen for later. Next his quest to find his mole friend lead him to the dormitories. Daniel walked down the hall, whistling some unknown tune, his pawfalls not making much sound on the hollow stone. He approached Ashley's door, and knocked on it twice.

"Hey Ash, you in there?" Daniel shuffled his feet waiting for a response.

All he got was a snore.

_Well that explains it_ he thought.

Daniel left the dorms and headed down stairs, wanting to go back down to the lawn. He was walking down the Great Hall when an idea him struck as abruptly as a falling brick.

"I should see what's she's building" Daniel thought out loud.

He headed back upstairs, and what a surprise, Ashley's door was locked, and still snores rolled through the wooden frame out into the hallway like nothing was there at all.

She couldn't lock up an air vent though.

Daniel checked to make sure no one was around, than slipped into the air ducts. He was taller now, so his head touch the ceiling. He knew these ducts like the back of his paw now, and navigated his way towards the ladder without a lantern. He found the metal rungs, and started up them, jumping off onto the warm bricks of the third floor. He still wasn't wearing his sandals, so his footpaws became warm and cozy as he walked along these shorter ducts, ducking slightly.

Daniel counted off eight rooms by light coming out of their vents, and stopped at the ninth one. It had a strange smell, reminiscent of things being built in there. It was Ashley's room. Daniel drooped to all fours, and slowly inched his way across the bricks, breathing softly as not to alert the moles sensitive hearing. Quickly he darted his head above the vent (which was directly above Ashley's bed) to make sure she wasn't looking up. The mole wasn't. She was face down on her bed.

For a moment, Daniel had a fear she was dead, but her heavy breathing could be easily heard from Daniel's vent. Losing interest in his friend, the sandy furred mouse shifted his gaze to her faded workbench. On it was some blueprints indiscernible from the vent, and a box with a glass side. There was movement on the glass, colorful pictures replaying over and over again. Daniel strained to see what it was, but couldn't quite tell from his air duct perch.

"Well Ashley you have been working" said Daniel disappointedly under his breath, and then withdrew, slipping back into the shadows of the ducts like death itself. He didn't notice the missing revolver, something he would later regret.

….

**Later that Day**

It was now 6 o clock, an hour before the dance. Ripley, excited, was trying on her new dress in her room (Jess was doing the same a few doors down), and was pleased to see it fit perfectly. It was red with God knows how much lace and buttons. Long sleeves adorned the top half of the dress, leading off to a tapered wrist that was burdened with jewelry. Below the hemline at her waist fell a silken skirt, floating easily around her ankles, but was high enough from the ground to not get caught on anything. Farther down than that was some red high heels (A fashionable invention from the ever so wise Ashley if you didn't know it), adding almost three inches to Ripley's actual height. She put on a gold necklace (a gift from her father) and did a little twirl in front of a mirror, adding a winning smile for effect.

_Perfect_ she thought, giggling excitedly. _ I hope Daniel likes the jewelry._

Outside, back in the gatehouse, Bune and Daniel were ribbing each other about everything they could think of.

"Your head his big" joked Bune, pointing his paw for maximum effect.

"Your snout is bigger than the rest of your face" retaliated Daniel, making his fingers into a beak like shape in front of his own snout.

"At least it looks good" Bune waved off the insult smoother than himself through a river, going downstream to boot.

"Hahaha very funny" spoke Daniel, appreciating Bune's simple, yet effective comeback "You've never really looked in the mirror have you?"

"Don't have to" said Bune sarcastically "My beauty reflects off of everything" with a very fake eye bat at Daniel, he added "You think I'm beautiful right?"

"As a toad dear friend"

Changing the subject with a wave of his paw, Bune began "So really, I know I am going to have to kill you"

"What do you mean by that?" said Daniel, looking as innocent as possible, even putting on a puppy eyed look for show.

"You know what I mean" Bune's eyes narrowed menacingly. Daniel guessed he knew he been lied too. "I am going to teach you how to swim"

Daniel's heart jumped, surprised. "Swim? Uhhh, No thanks" Daniel mumbled quickly, suddenly fearing his friend would actually carry through with the threat this time.

Daniel had been scared of the water since he was a small dibbun. Short story was, he was by the ponds edge when he slipped on some mud and fell in. Weighed down by his clothes, he sank quickly. He woke up hours later in the Infirmary, with a soft blanket on top of him and a comfortable pillow beneath his head. All Daniel could remember from his near death experience was the darkness, and the pressure of the water weighing down on him. For years the sheer black of the night scared him, until he finally got over it…five years later.

"Oh yes you are" spoke Bune, bringing Daniel back to reality "later, when your drunk enough, I _will_ convince you"

"And you're not going to be drunk enough not to drown?" asked Daniel quizzically, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"For sure, I am an otter, am I not?"

"You're pretty close" Daniel said, standing up, having had enough of Bune for a bit "I've got to change; we have less than an hour"

"Same, if I showed up in these dirty overalls Jess would kill me" Bune paused as he was walking out onto the lawn "Thinking about it, I would kill myself for wearing these to the dance"

"Go ahead than" Daniel called over his shoulder. The edges of a grin barely noticeable as his head turned back forward.

The otter watched as the sandy furred mouse disappeared into the red gaping mouth of the Great Hall's door, leaving only a fading shadow behind him.

"Well be that way loner!" yelled Bune, halfheartedly trying to get the last laugh.

When no response came back from the abbey door, Bune shrugged it off. He had lost the battle of word yet again.

As Bune headed past the pond, he remembered he had to clean his clothes. After making sure there were plenty of dibbuns by the water's edge, he briskly ran to the ponds side. One of the dibbuns saw it coming.

"Oh noa Mistah Ottah!" yelled the small squirrel as he tried to escape, scrambling off his butt to his feet as quick as he could.

Bune jumped and hit the water as hard as he could, slamming his rudder like tail as he did so to create a bigger splash. No creature could have avoided the cascading wall of water. The small animals collapsed, splattered with water. It almost looked like a bomb had gone off. As wet dibbuns stood up, some giggling, some throwing hissy fits, Bune surfaced from the pond slowly, first his eyes, then the rest of his head appearing above the rippling water.

"Squeaky clean" the otter shouted, smiling. He laughed as he swam to shore, waving his paw at the squirrel that'd almost made it away.

The squirrel (a certain fellow by the name of Cavele) returned the friendly wave happily.

Bune would lose that paw in a few hours, but of course, the smiling otter didn't know that.

….

Daniel was in his room, wearing some jeans and polo. Not unusual one would think. But this polo had a bigger collar, so he could wear a tie with it. In the quickly darkening day, Daniel's room was taking an air of peace about it, only being disturbed by the rising noise from downstairs. It was almost surreal for Daniel, who wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing at the time. With his guitars arranged in a corner, a bunch of sheet music piled in the next, and an old faded violin laying in the middle of the floor, Daniel's residence looked like something out of an abstract painting,

"We don't need no education…" he mumbled under his breath as he tightened up his tie, walking around his room.

"Feather in the wind…" hummed the sandy furred mouse, practicing for later.

As Daniel straightened, he press a few rumples out of his shirt with his paws, then headed over to the window to catch a whiff of fresh air before he was cooped up inside for half the night. When he opened the window, the first thing he noticed was the strong aurora of pies drifting up from the kitchen below. He noticed one of the hares stealthily stealing away with one of the pastries that had been cooling on the window. The mouse hmphed disapprovingly, but a faint trace of a smile lay across his lips.

"Hey Daniel!" a voiced called out from below, startling the mouse out of his subconscious state. Curious, Daniel further leaned out the window to see who it was. His tie fluttered in the wind, which reminded him to pin it later.

"Down here!" Daniel found where the voice was coming from.

It was Owen McScott, Ripley's father. The older mouse was on the lawn below Daniel's window, waving for the sandy furred mouse's attention. Owen was wearing some sort of cross between a t-shirt and a suit. It was pretty ugly, but Daniel wasn't going to tell him so.

"Hi Mr. McScott!" yelled Daniel, paw up waving, trying to compensate for the wind and the considerable noise emanating from downstairs.

"Bonsoir Daniel!" yelled back McScott in a foreign language.

_What?_ Thought Daniel.

"Good Evening!" repeated Owen, this time in English, seeming to smirk at Daniel's lack of knowledge. Not that younger mouse knew of course.

"Same to you!" called back Daniel, wondering why his girlfriend's dad was talking to him from three stories below.

"Take good care of my girl okay?" yelled Ripley's father from the lawn.

_Ah ha_ thought the sandy furred mouse.

"Yes sir!" replied Daniel respectfully, not wanting to infuriate his dates father right before the night of their lives.

"Show her a good time son!" with that, Owen McScott and his hideous shirt walked off, soon becoming an unrecognizable figure in the fading light.

"I certainly will" said Daniel, ducking back into his room, being careful not to bang his head on the windowsill.

Eyeing the air duct above him, he closed the window.

"I certainly will" ….

The lighting of the Great Hall was bright, and shadows were cast by the hundreds of occupants milling beneath the red stones of the inner abbey. The stage was finally experiencing some form of organization, and several musicians walked about it setting up various instruments, most of them nervously. Five long tables spread across the clean floor, each one filled almost completely by woodlanders, mice, squirrels, moles, shrews, otters, hedgehogs, a badger and of course, the hares, all eagerly awaited the opening of the kitchen doors and the beginning of the feast. One smaller table stood in the front of the rest of the long tables, it was round and looked decidedly ancient. Seated at it were Abbot Kurrock, Badger Lord Taylor, Smith Preston, and a strangely unoccupied seat. One could assume Ashley Wesson was supposed to be seated there, but who knew. General Preston certainly looked worried though.

And where is Daniel? Upstairs, outside Ripley's room to be exact. Sweating, anxious, moving back and forth rapidly, and waiting for Ripley to come out and meet him. This wish was soon met, as a stunning mousemaid walked out of the room. Daniel's jaw dropped (quite literally) and his eyes almost hopped out of their sockets. Ripley was _beautiful_. Her complexion was easily enhanced fifty times by the dress. The sandy mouse absorbed every aspect of his date, the gold, the jewelry, the dress- everything. Only Ripley's voice brought him back to earth.

"Do you like it?" she asked, smiling, already knowing the answer.

"Uhhhhhhh" Daniel was almost drooling.

"I'll take that as a yes" stated Ripley simply, and started to lead Daniel down the hall with her bejeweled paw. Her smile was wider than could have ever been anticipated, and her face lit up even more.

Daniel wiped some drool from his chin before Ripley noticed, and then kept staring until they were entering the Great Hall. There, he finally broke his gaze, and lead Ripley to one of the few open seats left. Sitting down, the mousemaid spoke in a very fake royal voice.

"Thank you brave knight, you have made my journey as safe as could be. Only I know what woes would have befallen me had you not been there"

Daniel blinked dumbly, becoming almost transfixed again. Ripley stopped the hypnotic state in its tracks by pointing out the kitchen door, which was opening.

"Here comes the food" she said happily.

"Uh-huh" replied Daniel, turning his head slowly to behold the biggest cake he had ever seen. The cake was wheeled onto the stage, protected from dibbuns and hares by an escort of five hedgehogs. "Oh my Gawd" Daniel said in a faked southern drawl, his eyes again about to pop out of their sockets.

Ripley giggled. "Sit down" she said "You won't get any if you don't"

"Anything you say madam" Daniel stole a seat from a hare that was standing up to stretch.

"Wot was that for you blighty bugger?" asked the offended hare.

"I need to sit next to my girlfriend" replied the sandy furred mouse coolly, not even turning to face the Long Patrol veteran "Even a crusty old rabbit like you should understand that"

The hare stomped off in a bad mood, muttering something about a "Fushing fief" and "Rabbit! I'll cut his tail off and shove it right…" Thankfully, the old Long Patrol soldier's voice became part of the low drone filling the Great Hall.

"What a creepy old hare" Ripley said, laughing, paw covering her lips and hiding a grin.

Daniel responded in a gruff voice, frowning severely and holding his paws over his head like massive ears. He managed only "Wot wot!" before he broke down into laughs as well.

Meanwhile, over two tables away, Bune and Jess sat chatting, sitting with friends and eagerly discussing tonight's events. A large poster on the wall had the events listed out chronologically, and almost every beast had read it at least once. In large, elegant, almost unreadable scrawl, the poster proudly beheld the night's events, showing them to all of the literate in the Hall. The words proclaimed silently:

_Tonight's Festivities_

_7:00- Feast/ Speech from Abbot Kurrock_

_7:20- A Word from Badger Lord Taylor_

_7:30- Gorging Competition_

_7:50- Apple Dunking _

_8:00- Abbot Kurrock plays the Banjo _(this "festivity" attracted a lot of odd stares)

_8:20- Fireworks_

_8:30- Daniel Garny Plays Some Tunes_

_8:40- Dance Competition_

_9:00- This Year's Dances King and Queen Are Coroneted_

_9:20- Closing Speech_

_9:30- Bedtime_

And, as the list proclaimed, at exactly 7:00 on the nose, all the other food besides for the cake was wheeled out to the loud cheers from the Redwallers and Long Patrol hares. Instantly it was passed out to all of the beasts in attendance. Daniel began stuffing his face, dribbles of salad dressing getting on his clean white shirt. All those turnovers (especially Jesses) , crumpets, salads, scones, pies, breads, drinks, fish fillets, sandwiches and everything else you could think of was disappearing rapidly into greedy mouths. A few beasts resisted the urge to eat, saving space for the gorging completion to take place later. Badger Lord Taylor was besting every beast when it came to eating though. He ate two whole fish in one bite, leaving even Smith Preston with a generally stunned expression on his face.

Ripley was calmly pacing her consumption, eating salad slowly to avoid getting a drop of anything on her gorgeous dress. When she happened to glance at her boyfriend, the mousemaid was thoroughly disgusted by the amount of turnovers in his mouth (Daniel later admitted to five, but Ripley knew it was more like twenty). She turned away, an awkward frown on her face. Next time Ripley looked over, Daniel was drinking two bottles of Strawberry Cordial at once, most of his drink ending up in his lap.

After maybe ten minutes of this intense frenzy of eating, Abbot Kurrock stood up, and motioned for Redwallers to stop and listen to his speech. After several attempts at getting every beast's attention, Kurrock was about to sit back down when Lord Taylor roared loudly enough to shatter a few glasses. Every beast was looking at the Abbot now.

Kurrock stood up and clinked his glass with a spoon.

"Well I see you all are enjoying the food"

Agreement rose from the crowd.

"And I also see that some of you are quite, well… drunk already"

An old mole stood up and cheered, then lost his balance.

"But onto something more in line with what I planned to say. Tonight is the fifth annual March dance, and after some incidents last year…" The abbot glared menacingly at Bune, who was smiling innocently. "I decided to drop a curfew on the lot of you teenagers-" The Abbot was cut off by groans of disappointment. "A curfew that begins at 9:35 tonight and ends at 4:00 in the morning. If you get caught outside your room, you will be forced to do work for our gatekeeper, mainly writing out ledgers and filing scrolls" The abbot enjoyed the looks of horror on the adolescent faces around him. He smiled widely and got to the gist of his speech "But most of all, I want to congratulate the King and Queen nominees, and thank Badger Lord Taylor and his Long Patrol for coming to Redwall this spring!"

Taylor raised a paw to a storm of applause, smiling.

"And now, a word from the big badger himself"

Taylor stood up, easily dwarfing every other beast in the room, and began to speak.

"As most of you know, we are here to bring news of General Preston's rather amazing discovery of the… um… rifle, is it?"

"Yes sah" replied Smith, cheeks a little red from embarrassment.

"And it's rather deadly capabilities. I'm sure this technology will protect Redwaller's for seasons to come. Of course, we have to mention your very own Ashley Wesson's improvements to this design."

Daniel stood up and yelled rather loudly "Go Ashley!"

Taylor gave the mouse a stare of death that put Daniel right back in his seat, and continued "But she couldn't make it tonight for unknown reasons. Otherwise, I am pretty sure the gorging competition will be starting shortly. It will be taking place outside, and any beast who wants to try his paw at this completion is free to do so. The rules are simple. Each contestant is given hundred turnovers, a hundred scones, and twenty bottles of Strawberry Cordial. Whoever can eat the most in five minutes wins the chance at competing against me in an Ale chugging match. If you somehow manage to beat me, you get a Smith and Wesson revolver worth about a million gold pieces"

The Badger Lord watch some greedy beast's mouths begin to water with humor.

"Special thanks to Jess… uh… well Jess the ottermaid for all the turnovers and scones. She made about two thousand of each I believe"

Bune's girlfriend beamed, eyes shining.

"So I guess, whoever wants to try at it, meet us outside on the lawn"

With that, Taylor headed for the doors, followed by all of the hares and… Daniel with Ripley by his side, the mousemaid almost looking embarrassed.

….

The gorging completion was a total blowout. As soon as Taylor said go, Daniel stuffed twenty scones into his mouth and swallowed them whole. Ripley was slightly amazed, slightly disgusted, but not at all surprised. Hares nearby the sandy furred mouse watched in horror as his lead grew bigger. Redwaller's gawked in awe as food disappeared into Daniel's mouth faster than they had ever seen done so before. Even Taylor was a little stunned. At two minutes thirty seconds most of the hares had given up. The only two Long Patrollers still in the game were Smith Preston, and the grumpy old hare Daniel put off earlier (his name turned out to be Boris Bunting, awful name is it not?). Daniel's polo was covered in strawberry juice and grease, and his mouth nothing more than gaping hole in a food covered face.

With two minutes left on the clock, Daniel popped his last turnover in his mouth and drank the remaining bottle of cordial in one gulp. Pleased with himself, the mouse burped, and leaned back in his chair.

Taylor called time. His mouth agape in wonder. Even after living with hares his whole life, he had never seen a spectacle like this. Boris was feeling deep respect for the mouse, and would tell him by saying:

"You're a prodigy, you eat like three badgers who haven't had food for years, wot!"

Taylor, meanwhile walked slowly towards Daniel, recognizing him as the mouse that interrupted him earlier. Inside the Badger Lord's gut, he had a feeling he might lose the chugging competition.

Redwaller's clapped and cheered, Bune punched his friend on the shoulder, expressing his amazement through three words "Holy rat turds". Ripley restrained herself from hugging her heroic eater if only for the sake of her dress.

The Badger Lord spoke to Daniel through the cheering. "I'm sincerely impressed, I haven't seen anyone eat like that since… since ever. Even if you lose the Ale chugging thing you will get a sword or something"

Daniel smiled and replied "You should have seen Thanksgiving last year"

"I'm thankful I didn't, I would still be scarred. Your stomach must be about to explode from all that"

"I'm still thirsty" said Daniel challenging the huge Badger.

"Well, let's see how thirsty you are…" rebuked Taylor, smirking.

The Badger Lord quieted every beast down. Two hedgehogs's brought out four bottles of Redwall finest October Ale, and set them on a small table. Two bottles on one side of the table, two bottles on the other. Daniel and Taylor sat down opposite of each other. The mouse appeared to be grinning, but it was hard to tell, he was covering his mouth.

Abbot Kurrock walked to the table, and spoke clearly "When I say go, you both will begin drinking, whoever finishes first wins. If you puke, it is automatic disqualification"

"Ready" began Kurrock, watching intently for any false starts.

"Set" Tension was obvious. Hares stood behind Taylor, anticipation on their faces. Woodlanders were directly behind Daniel, eager as well. Bune and Ripley were whispering in their friend's ear quietly, telling him he had a good chance. Jess was hopping up and down in childlike excitement.

"GO!"

The crowd screamed. Daniel swallowed all of every bottles contents in about one second, leaving the Badger Lord with an expression of defeat on his face. Taylor's paw was on a half empty bottle, with a full one in the other.

"How the hell?" was all Taylor managed to get out before Kurrock basically screamed:

"WE HAVE A WINNNNEEEERRRRRR!"

The crowd erupted, and Daniel found himself being carried by Redwaller's back into the abbey. He passed beneath the doorway, unaware this was close to how his mother entered the abbey on the day of his birth. He was laughing, full of happiness, but he was tired.

Ripley, Bune and Jess followed closely behind the crowd, laughing and cheering with everyone else. Eventually Daniel managed to escape the crowds grasp and made a dash for his room. He would stay there for the next forty minutes, recovering. His friends managed to get in without the rest of the crowd barging in through the door.

As Daniel flopped down onto his bed, exhausted, Bune went to the window.

"Ha! The badgers down there sulking still, he and his rabbit buddies!"

"Ssshhhh" whispered the two maids in the room simultaneously. "He's sleeping!"

"All right than, sheesh" replied Bune, not really caring. He was as excited as anyone. Who else can say Daniel Garny, the mouse who ate more than a hare, was their best friend? Other than Ripley and Ashley, no one.

….

James checked the clock on his wall. 7:44. It was getting dark out, the sun that had been peeking over the horizon for the last few minutes had disappeared completely. Soon it was going to be pitch black.

_Good_ James thought happily.

The brooding old mouse had witnessed his son's victory from his window. After all that food Daniel was going to be tired and sick. But he would still go to the late night party, James knew he would. Yes. Daniel would still go to get high with his friends. Doing things Triss would never approve of. Triss had died for the sinful bastard James called Daniel.

_Good, it is dark now_ James thought again._ I'll get him when he comes back inside. Maybe I'll pop his friends a couple a times for the fun of it._ James giggled uncontrollably. _Yes I will have some fun tonight_.

The mental image of his sons grey brain matter spilling on the floor in front of Martin's ancient tapestry was too good of a picture for James. He began to laugh insanely. He thought of how nice it would be to hear his demon child begging for mercy. To cry for it. Then to be shot dead where he stood. What was really the kneeslapper for James would be the ways his son's eyes would look, glazing over as blood gushed over his face. The old mouse imagined Daniel's ugly girlfriend on the stones next to him, bloody holes in her chest where he James would shoot her. She would dye screaming. That was almost too much to bear. Daniel's father was hysterically laughing now. This whole time, his right paw lay on top Ashley's revolver. The old mouse knew he would die for committing this act of murder, but that was coup de grace! Three for one! Himself, Daniel, and Ripley! He-he!

_All for Triss _James thought, his laughter dying down quickly. _ For Rosebud_.

….

**A/N: Long chapter, right? What will happen next? This took me almost five months of on and off writing to complete, and special thanks to Sgt. Spooky (writer of a few inspiring one shot fics) for giving the final push to finish this chapter. Also thanks to Thekka (who has also written a very good fic) for the first push to even begin writing this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed. Please review as always. Expect next chapter eventually. Sorry for any plot holes, I found like twenty I intend to fix later, and sorry for any misspellings or inaccuracies (God knows how long it's been since I read anything Redwall related other than fics). Until next time- Abbot Langus**


	10. Childhood's End

A/N: The story will be continuing shortly. As always I own none of the lyrics/ songs used in this fic (unless otherwise mentioned) blah blah blah…. Anyway, it's nice to get all your reviews, a review actually makes me want to write more (imagine that), so if you guys want another chapter quicker, all you gotta do his hit review this chapter. Right down there, at the bottom. But make sure you read this first. I mean, you gotta know what you're reviewing. Enjoy

...

Childhood's End

Forrest watched solemnly as his friend rose from his chair, using the table for support and his face marked with pain.

"Are you alright? Do you need any help?" asked Forrest, standing up and starting to cross the floor towards Daniel.

"No, it's fine." The mouse glared as Forrest came closer. "I'm fine," he repeated sternly.

"Okay," spoke Forrest, lowering his own frail form into his chair. The fox felt a ping of pain rise up his spine, causing him to shudder.

Daniel walked slowly to the refrigerator, holding the counter with a wrinkled paw. His face was contorted with sadness and pain it seemed. He opened the fridge and pulled out a twelve pack of Guinness Black Lager with one paw. The weight of the beer caused Daniel to collapse violently onto the floor, hitting his side hard against the closing fridge as he did so. Cans went spilling all over the floor, rolling away from the old mouse like birds before a storm; one or two simply began leaking everywhere, while others were shaken, but not damaged.

Forrest rushed quickly over and tried to help Daniel up.

_He's dead _was the foxes first thought. _Daniel has left the building _was the second.

"Daniel!" the fox cried, trying to haul the slumped form to its footpaws. After there was no response for several seconds, Forrest was going to call the ambulance. Images of a funeral raced through his tired and frighten mind. The elderly fox placed the mouse on the floor, and scrambled for the phone. He was punching in 911 when the sandy mouse spoke.

"I'm alright." Daniel's voice was weak and soft, barely able to be heard over Forrest's frantic breathing. Leaning back against the counter, the mouse grabbed a nearby Guinness and popped the tab. Foamy beer sprayed all over his face, but he didn't seem too noticed. He drank it all in one gulp, and then reached for another.

"Praise Martin," sighed Forrest, relief flooding his body faster than he had ever felt it before. Dropping the phone back on the hook, he rushed over to his fallen friend.

"May he rot in hell," replied Daniel to his foxes comment about to the abbey warrior, drinking more beer in the process. "All the good the bastards done for me."

He crumpled his can, and reached for another. Forrest kicked it out of paws' reached. The can, still full, picked up momentum and went clattering away.

Daniel opened his mouth in silent protest, intending to reproach the elderly fox.

"No more booze; at your age, it's going to kill you." Forrest stopped him from talking, standing above the old mouse with a look of worry and a stern expression on his face.

"If only it would," replied Daniel sadly, looking at the fox right in the eyes. "I stopped trying to do it this way a long time ago when I realized ten cases a day wasn't doing the trick."

As if a brick had dropped inches from his head, Forrest's hair stood straight like static electricity had just run through it; his ears erected as if he was listening for prey, not flat on his head as they have been for twenty years.

"Wait, what?" Forrest was taken aback. Not believing what he had just heard, Forrest tried to process his thoughts. _Did Daniel just say he had been trying to kill himself?_ The answer, the old fox thought, was a horrifying yes.

Seeing the look on his fox friends face change so quickly, from worried to shock, Daniel knew what conclusion Forrest had jumped to.

"If that's… what you're thinking… You are right, and no matter what you feel or how much you don't want to hear this, I must tell you I have tried so many times I lost count." Daniel stood up, suddenly oblivious to everything that had just happened, including the tearing pain in his side.

He began to yell, poking Forrest's chest with a dull claw with every important word or name in what appeared to be an attempt at punctuation "But I stopped trying to die when it became clear to me that I'm never going to be able to kill myself! thanks to the oh-so-great Martin the Warrior!" Pausing for his breath, the legendary mouse stopped yelling for a moment. "Curse the day Badrang didn't kill him in Marshank!"

"W-Why?" was all Forrest managed to get out. The fox backed away from his friend, mainly because, for just a second, the fox had thought he had seen a glimmer of faded Bloodwrath in Daniel's eyes.

"Because-" Daniel stopped, trying to regain his composure, but was still not able to disguise a look of utter rage and pity for himself. "Because…"

The mouse stopped talking and started calming down. He took deep breaths and let them out again slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. Eventually he had cooled down enough to start speaking again.

"The point is Forrest, I need the beer. I _need _to be drunk enough so I can't remember _who _I'm talking about, and that what I am saying is about me. I need it to be like a fairy tale, a nursery story that was told to me when I was a kid, this next part…I….I can't….I just can't…." Daniel didn't finish, and he grimly walked back to his seat. Sitting down, he looked back at Forrest. "Grab a couple of beers, please."

The old fox looked down, and then back at his friend again, mouth agape. He was trying to put everything that the sandy furred mouse had just said down as a joke. But something, the way Daniel looked, the scars, told him it was true. All true. So Forrest picked up four Guinness's off the floor, and stumbled back into his own seat. Daniel grabbed one, and immediately drained it.

Forrest tried to speak, but Daniel cut him off quickly. His words came out in short sentences, and then sped up as he got back into his story again. Before Daniel stopped later that day, the old mouse would become more wasted than anyone has ever needed to be, or anyone had ever been other than himself. But it seemed that the more he drank the smoother his words came out; then less tears fell from his eyes. It seemed to Forrest that the story Daniel was telling was something that never happened. Something that could never happen to anyone you knew. Something that was so awful that for Daniel to make it through the events he was speaking of, he would have to be stronger than any beast since Martin himself. It was here, that when Forrest was being questioned in a police station later, the old fox would admit, crying, that he began to love the old mouse. Love him like a lost brother. Love him, and pity for him and his off course life. And so Daniel continued his story. A story about a life that should never have ended the way it did.

A story that Forrest, unbeknownst to Daniel, would finish.

….

"He's still asleep" were the first words Daniel heard as he stirred from his brief nap; they drifted through his mind, not disturbing anything, but rolling around his mind like a soft cloud.

"Should I shake him?" He caught Jess's voice, asking. _Asking who? _

"Hmmm, how much time do we have left?" Ripley. _Until what?_

"I got an idea." Bune's voice. It was hard to mistake the dripping sarcasm, even in Daniel's tired semi-consciousness.

There was some movement; movement that Daniel didn't know was associated with a trumpet. Bune held it to his lips, smiling mischievously. Walking over to his mouse friend's bed, he leaned over, and put the instrument's bell right against Daniel's head. Ripley instinctively covered her ears, grimacing in anticipation. Jess tried to say "No Bune; I'll just shake him" but was cut off by a high pitched trumpet wail that made Daniel sit straight up, nearly knocking his head against the brass of the instrument.

Bune broke out and began to laugh hysterically, holding his stomach with one paw and throwing his head back.

"Oh, you should have seen your face!" he laughed.

"That wasn't funny," said Jess. Her head was ringing, stirring up a minor headache.

Ripley, unaffected was suppressing giggles (if only for her boyfriend), paw slightly covering her mouth in an almost signature gesture. Still in her red dress, she was rather pretty. In Daniel's eyes, she was heavenly. She looked like an angel, sparkly eyes and all. Ripley's image focused Daniel's eyes, and he concentrated on trying to get on his footpaws, his head still feeling like it had a heartbeat. Smiling awkwardly, he tried to stand up. He found that he couldn't just yet, and fell back on his bed. (Bune, though he was distracted by laughing, was sure it was the massive quantity of food his friend had just eaten twenty minutes ago.)

"Good morning, everyone," grumbled Daniel, still looking dazed.

"Good evening, silly head," replied Ripley, still smiling. "It's almost time for your show."

"Oh, I need to grab some junk then," said Daniel, quickly finding his ability to stand. "No matter how much I ate, the show must go on."

His friends helped him pick up some guitars and other equipment and escorted him downstairs. They passed Abbot Kurrock descending from the stage, banjo in paw, applause following him. They watched as the fat Abbot gave a bow to more applause, and then mounted the stage. Bune noticed Daniel was still covered in food, from snout to footpaw. Strawberry juice coated his shirt thicker than paint, and cream was stuck in his hair and whiskers. Even bread crumbs were still attached to him, hanging on like annoying ticks. Resisting the urge to scream out in laughter, Bune set down a guitar on the stage. After making sure everything expensive was not in his paws, a sound came from Bune's throat. It rolled off his tongue, causing Jess to look at him strangely; it was the deepest laugh she had ever heard. Even some abbey beasts looked at him as he fell to his knees and rolled about on the stage.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Daniel mumbled to himself with a smile on his face.

It's not to say Daniel's rather informal appearance wasn't attracting any giggles from dibbuns (or a certain sore badger), but everyone else didn't care. They had just mob-carried him off the lawn and into the building twenty five minutes ago for Martin's sake.

Pretty soon though, Bune stopped choking on his absurd chuckles and stumbled off of the stage in an almost drunken manor. Jess and Ripley left as well, leaving Daniel with all of his musical instruments on the stage.

The crowd quieted down in preparation as Daniel smiled nervously and picked up a guitar.

"Uh, hey guys, how's it going?" the mouse asked the crowd.

"Great!" they shouted unanimously, with the exceptions of a few passed-out hares and one sugar-hyped dibbun with his head in a bowl of pudding.

"So, I will be playing some stuff, and I hope you enjoy it I guess." The mouse had the most awkward smile on his face.

"GO DANIEL! WOOOO!" came a shout from the back. It sounded like Ripley.

"Uh, thanks."

Without further ado, he picked up a riff on his guitar, causing a cheer to rip through the crowd.

"_We don't need no education_!" he began singing. Obviously that started a huge cheer from every beast under the age of twenty.

"_We don't need no thought control! No dark sarcasm in the classroom! Teachers leave them dibbuns alone!_

_HEY! TEACHER! LEAVE 'EM KIDS ALONE!_

_ALL IN ALL YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BRICK FOR REDWALL!"_

Several adults looked rather upset by this statement, but couldn't help but enjoy the music. It was not really a dancing song; so Bune just picked up Jess and put her on his shoulders while she screamed in delight. Ripley cheered loudly as well.

Daniel repeated the verse, and then ripped into a guitar solo worthy of the gods. It seemed like a wall of intense sound was hitting its way through the crowd, toppling the pillars of sanity and self control in a manner that resembled the fall of Marshank.

The mouse on the stage jumped up in the air, landing with a massive resonating power chord. The note faded into nothing, but was quickly replaced with excited cheering and applause.

Daniel paused for a breather, and then smiled happily.

"Thank you! Thank you very much! Now, this next song is for my gal Ripley! Give her a big round of applause!"

The clapping rose in volume, and Ripley blushed exceptionally.

Daniel then picked up a catchy riff on his guitar, and in about two seconds everyone was moving to the beat, dancing wildly to the tune.

"_You need to cool down, hey, baby I'm not foolin', I'll send you back to school-a, way down inside ya, you need it…_

_WHOLE LOTTA LOVE!_

_Wanna whole lotta love!_

_You've been learning, ooooh I've been learnin, all these times we've been earning, way down inside, I need it…_

_WHOLE LOTTA LOVE!_

_Wanna whole lotta love!_"

Daniel began another guitar solo, this one causing more of an awesome uproar then the first.

There was a lot of wild screaming, and most of it coming from adoring new fans. One of them was, of course, Bune, spinning around in circles wildly while Jess was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"_YOU NEEEEEEEEED! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!"_Daniel's voice was wailing as much as his guitar. And then he finished abruptly, once again to lots of cheering. The mouse smiled happily.

"You guys like that?" he asked pointlessly.

"WOOO!"

"YOU BET!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"YA!"

Daniel laughed, and said, "I got one more for ya'll; it's called Carry on Wayward Son. Hope you like it!"

Without playing any notes on his guitar, he started singing.

"_Carry on my wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done! Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more_!"

Daniel started playing a really complicated guitar riff, appearing to challenge himself as he walked towards the piano a few feet away. He stopped playing the guitar and let go of it, letting it hang by a shoulder strap. He started playing a melody on the piano.

"_Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher! But I flew too high, though my eyes can see I still was a blind man, though my mind can think I still was a madman, I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming!_

_CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! THERE'LL BE PEACE WHE YOU ARE DONE! LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST! DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason, my charade is the event of the season, on a stormy sea of moving emotion, I set my sails for winds of fortune, yet I still hear the voices say!"_

At this point the crowd happily sang along. Daniel's friends were more or less screaming the lyrics.

"_CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE! LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST! DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!"_

The musician mouse broke into the last guitar solo of his performance that night, flipping his stringed instrument back into his paws with a motion you could tell had been practiced. The Redwaller's went nuts, a good fourth of them running up onto the stage.

Daniel stopped mid-solo, laughing happily, as he was applauded by beast's standing two feet in front of him. Ripley ran up and hugged him warmly.

"That was amazing!" she said, parting from her boyfriend.

"Awww, thanks Ripley," replied Daniel, reaching out and grasping her paw.

Bune and Jess came up. Bune looking happy, and, no surprise, mischievous. "Hey, Daniel, great show and everything, but I am pretty sure you told me the wrong songs." The otter arched his eyebrows in mock menace, and then burst out laughing happily.

Jess cuffed her boyfriend on the arm. "He won't kill you or anything Daniel, at least he better not." Jess gave Bune a surprisingly genuine glare. "Anyway, that was great, really set the crowd on fire!"

"Guys, it's about time for the dance competitions anyway. Let's get this stuff off the stage," Daniel informed the rest of the group.

"Sure thing," replied Bune, "but what do we do about these five-hundred numbskulls up here crowding the stage?" The otter gestured with his paw absent-mindedly.

"We make them get off?" suggested Ripley.

Jess responded to that sarcastically. "Brilliant idea! Bow before the high intellectual of Redwall!"

"Shut up," retaliated Ripley light-heartedly.

"Actually that is Ashley," commented Daniel, picking up a guitar he had not even used. "On second thought, leave this stuff here; the next band can use it if they want."

Bune, happy at the chance to not do any work, hopped off the stage and headed for the dance floor. Jess followed him with a false scowl etched across her muzzle.

"Let's go," said Ripley, leading her mouse after Jess.

…...

The next band was composed of a couple of nobodies with talent. They called themselves "The Dune Bugs". Abbot Kurrock climbed the stage and stood in front of them, preparing himself for a short announcement.

"Good evening again, Redwallers!" he shouted gleefully.

"Abbot Kurrock rocks!" some voice yelled; it sounded curiously like Bune.

The fat Abbot smiled awkwardly. "Thank you! After my wonderful performance—" He was interrupted by enthusiastic booing. Daniel reflected it was best he had been sleeping during the Abbot's banjo performance. "We had young Daniel Garny play some tunes—" He was cut off by cheering this time. "Now it's time for the dance competition, hosted by The Dune Bugs!"

People whistled and headed to the center of the room with their dance partners.

"So, without further ado, The Dune Bugs!"

The band picked up a poppy tune consisting of falsetto singing and catchy beats. Nowadays, such music would be referred to as disco.

Daniel grasped Ripley's paws and started swinging her around without grace. Ripley tried to spin and almost fell flat on her tail. Bune was lifting Jess up and spinning her around while laughing. Jess was giggling with happiness and attempting to get herself out of Bune's strong grip.

"This music sucks," Daniel commented absently, twirling Ripley among the other people dancing.

"Amen, but it's good to dance to," replied Ripley, spinning across the floor dizzily.

Daniel grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and tossed her into the air. Ripley almost yelled in fright, but instead landed on her footpaws with the only smooth motion of the night.

"Don't do that again, mister!" she cautioned with an upward curve on her lips.

"Oh Madame, I would not even think of such a thing!" replied the sandy furred mouse, feigning hurt.

"Thoust is too kind to such a peasant damsel as I!" said Ripley, batting her eyes in a stereotypical way. She then spun around once more as the current song ended.

One of the Dune Bugs, a squirrel, called out, "Daniel! Don't drop the mousemaid! I saw you throw 'er!" The long-tailed woodlander started laughing.

"Okay," muttered the sandy furred mouse in question.

"The squirrel dude's right, you know. I could have broken something!" huffed Ripley with a strong drip of sarcasm.

The next song started up, and the young mice couple danced again. This time the song was slower, and they moved to the music accordingly.

Bune and Jess were going at a crazy speed despite this, and managed to knock over two other mice nearby in their unorganized frenzy of movement.

"Jeez," said Daniel. "Look at 'em go."

"They look like a tornado or something," added Ripley, staring.

Presently, a space cleared out, leaving a circle occupied by the otter couple. Several beasts stopped dancing entirely; they started clapping their paws at a steadily increasing speed, watching Bune and Jess dance about, laughing.

Abbot Kurrock stopped the Dune Bugs.

"I think we have our winners!" he called out.

The crowd agreed loudly, clapping still. Bune and Jess finally stopped, too much applause. They were sweating like farmers, and panting heavily. The otters both smiled happily though.

"As the winners," continued the Abbot, "they will be crowned King and Queen of this year's dance!"

Much cheering ensued, and Jess planted a kiss on a dazed Bune's lips. The boy otter smiled, and then hugged his girlfriend.

"Sweet!" was all Bune said.

"I never thought Bune could ever be considered royalty of any kind" Daniel shook his head, laughing.

"Same here," Ripley held back laughter. "But come on, go punch the guy on the shoulder."

"Why?" asked Daniel.

"Isn't that what guys do?" Ripley was genuinely puzzled.

"The coronation for the King and Queen will take place in five minutes!" announced Kurrock, dismounting the stage and heading towards the winning couple. "Come with me. We need to get you guys dressed up for the ceremony" said the Abbot, taking the couple by the wrists into the kitchen.

Jess giggled happily, images of a royal gown flying through her head.

…...

Four minutes after, the event took place; the lights suddenly went out, startling almost everyone. Ripley jumped and Daniel smirked. A voice filled the room.

"All bow to your King and Queen!"

Bune and Jess entered the room. There appearance caused several gasps and a wave of applause. In fact, Daniel swore he saw a mouse actually bow. Bune was dressed up in a red robe, wearing a rare looking hat and wielding what appeared to be a golden mace. He swung this about idly, nearly hitting beasts on several occasions. But it was really Jess that drew the attention. She was wearing a long purple dress, accented with tons of jewels and gold.

"Oh loyal subjects, your love is so appreciated!" Jess swooned, eagerly showing off to jealous friends, which included Ripley.

The "royal" couple walked proudly to center stage and sat down in some folding chairs set up on it. The Abbot walked out, holding two crowns; one was adorned with rubies and the other with gold and silver.

Kurrock reached Bune and Jess, and stopped, his belly jiggling slightly.

"Do you two solemnly promise to give up your power and your royal possessions in about five minutes?" he asked seriously.

"Yes!" They both replied.

"Then I crown you King and Queen of this dance!" The Abbot pronounced, and put the crowns on their heads. The couple grinned ecstatically. "Long live the King!"

"All hail King Dufus!" cried Daniel mockingly. Ripley giggled.

Bune, hearing this, responded mockingly over the cheering Redwaller's in the Great Hall. "Kill the traitor!"

Kurrock whispered in Bune's ear, "No killing, dibbuns!"

Bune smiled awkwardly. "Let him live!" he corrected himself.

The Abbot gestured at the two otters, "Time's up. Its nine-thirty, need to get y'all to bed or else"

Bune noticed Lord Taylor in a back corner staring him down, looking quite drunk and tired. "I see why," said the otter, with an audible gulp.

"Okay! I hope you had fun, but it is time for bed! So shoo! Get out!" the Abbot called out patting his substantial girth at the same time.

Most of the teenagers grumbled, and started heading upstairs. Some though, were smiling in anticipation of the next party they would be attending that night. Daniel parted with Ripley on her floor, and reminded her, "11:30, my room."

Ripley smiled, and kissed him on the cheek (making them grow quite hot), and headed down the corridor.

The sandy furred mouse went up to his own room, and began waiting, unaware of how the night was going to turn out.

….

Daniel woke up from his nap when a soft knock came on his door. Looking at the clock, he saw it was time. Daniel got off his bed and groggily headed over to it. Then he opened it quickly and quietly in the darkness. Ripley came in without a word. The sandy furred mouse closed the door silently and proceeded to light a lantern. A dull orange glow illuminated a good half of his room. Ripley was not wearing her dress anymore; instead she was just wearing some jeans and a grey shirt.

She sat down on his bed, smiling at him.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

"Hi," she replied in equally hushed tones.

The sandy furred mouse sat down next to her. "The party is in about ten-fifteen minutes."

"Yup."

There was a momentary silence, not an uncomfortable one though. Ripley broke it. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Because," he pointed at the vent in the ceiling, "of that."

"What is it?" she asked puzzled.

"I will tell you, but first you need to promise to show nobody else about these." Daniel stared at her intently. "This is a serious promise," he added.

"I promise."

"Pinkie promise."

Ripley rolled her eyes and did as asked. Daniel rubbed his paws together, and whispered to her.

"I was in D.A.B. awhile back; you remember when I basically killed that shrew right?" Ripley nodded "Well, basically what happened was about five minutes before that happened, Ashley showed me the air ducts. They are just a giant sub structure spanning the while abbey, moving cool air about and such. There is enough room to stand, and there is a big ladder in the center. These ducts have entrances everywhere, there's one in my room." He pointed to the vent again. Ripley's eyes followed. "Very few beasts actually know they even exist" His girlfriend opened her mouth to speak, but Daniel continued. "The main one is actually right underneath Martin's tapestry, but it is hidden."

There was another silence. Ripley broke it yet again. "Wow…That's awesome." She was staring up at the vent in the ceiling with awe.

Daniel stood, and offered a paw in the dim light of his room. Ripley took it and stood. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Okay. Then grab that chair, please, and put it here." His paw pointed at the floor beneath the vent. Ripley did so. Daniel stood on top of it, and pulled the vent cover from the ceiling. Then he hoisted himself up into the vents, kicking his footpaws.

"Blow out the lantern," he told Ripley. She did this as well, and then set it down on the floor carefully.

"On the chair, hand me your paw." The mousemaid slowly got onto the chair, and then reached out slowly as not to stub it or anything of that nature.

She felt Daniel's strong paw grasp hers, pulling her up. Next thing she knew, she was on all fours inside a small corridor, with a breeze blowing her fur lightly.

"This place is…" she couldn't finish.

"The best secret to know ever?"

"Yeah..."

"Follow me."

Ripley heard some scuffling as her boyfriend began moving, crawling down the corridor in a well practiced movement. The mousemaid followed closely. Soon the breeze seemed to pick up within the cold, dark corridor. It also began to gain comfortable warmth.

She heard the sound of a match striking, and Daniel's sandy furred muzzle was lightened by the soft glow. "Okay, the ladder is right here."

He held out the match and— Ripley gasped; a seemingly endless abyss was partially illuminated. The ladder was there though, and Daniel grabbed it, then swung his body out so his footpaws had somewhere to stand. He went down a few rungs, cursed, shook his match out, and lit another one.

"Come on Ripley; it's perfectly safe," he said.

The mousemaid severely doubted that, but trusted Daniel enough to grasp on to the ladder herself. She hung on for a moment, looking down into the blackness, trying to scope out its depth. The match went out. She resisted the urge to squeak, and started downwards, following Daniel down to the first floor.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Ripley felt some stones underneath her paws again. She hopped off the ladder, sighing in relief. It had not been half as bad as she thought.

Daniel spoke through the darkness again. "Only another twenty or so feet, then we will be at the doors of the abbey, and soon we will be at the party."

"Awesome!" replied Ripley, her excitement level building. This party was going to be crazy; she just knew it. Suddenly, a dim light overtook them. Ripley saw Daniel standing up, in what appeared to be the Great Hall. She could not really believe it herself until she was standing beside him.

"Thanks for showing me that, Daniel."

"No problem." He turned and smiled at her, taking her paw. "How 'bout we get to this party?"

She smiled back. "Sure."

…...

They walked across the lawn, the grass brushing past their footpaws. They could hear laughter and conversation around the corner of the abbey, one otter, unmistakably Bune, trying to do a cartwheel holding a bottle of October Ale. Daniel laughed, and started to jog over.

"Hey, dude."

"What's up?" replied Bune, lying on his back on the grass looking dazed.

"Not much. Got any more of that ale?" Daniel asked. Bune laughed and tossed him a bottle.

In total, there were about ten teenagers there, sandy mouse and friends included. The other six people there, Daniel recognized. There were two hedgehogs (who had gotten all the booze out of the cellars), Frank and Gabby, the two squirrels: Paul and Emily, and two other mice. Daniel could not quite remember their names, but he had seen them around. These two mice had long green leaves in their mouths; these were burning slightly, and Daniel honestly had no idea of their purpose. The two mice's eyes were glazed over and bloodshot though, and they were making slow, clumsy movements.

Jess was talking to Ripley, and offering her a bottle of ale. The ottermaid was laughing about something, and Ripley was in hysterics. Bune stood up shakily, and walked, or more correctly, stumbled over to the two mice Daniel did not know well. The sandy furred mouse tagged along, nursing the October Ale. It tasted wonderful, and made him feel light-headed. Bune talked to the mice for a bit, and they gave him a green leaf.

"What is that?" asked Daniel. Bune lit up the green plant, and puffed out smoke.

"It's called marijuana. It makes you feel really good; it's awesome."

"Can I have one?"

One of the two mice just drew another frond from his pocket without saying anything, and handed it to Daniel. The texture was no different than any other leaf he could think of, but it looked like a maple leaf with many more little peaks on it.

"Do I just roll it up?" he asked, claws fumbling with the delicate green foliage.

"Here." Bune took the marijuana, rolled it, and put it into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel spoke around what would soon be known as a bong. "Thanks, light me up?"

"No problem." Bune struck a match on his cheek and lit the leaf. The glow brightened a few feet around Daniel.

Instantly, Daniel felt woozy. His head felt like it was about to explode, and then he was in the clouds. The sandy furred mouse grew wings and went for the moon. A rainbow exploded across space, and he ran on it. Suddenly he was in the sun, and the heat did not affect him. Daniel settled down on a nest of fire within the sun's core, and began making smores.

The marijuana cigarette fell out of his mouth, and he was back in reality, in Redwall. Lying in the grass, he realized he must have fallen over. Sticking his head up, he saw the leaf was nothing but some black ashes on his polo now.

"Whoa..." was all he got out.

Bune appeared in his field of vision. "Dude!" the otter started. "You've been out for like twenty minutes! I thought you were dead!" Daniel's friend bent over him, his breath stinking of beer and drugs.

The sandy furred mouse formed two coherent thoughts. "Hey, can I have another? That was amazing!" His words were slurred horribly, barely coherent.

Bune laughed and shook his head in the night. "No, anymore will kill you. For now, let's get you over to Ripley." The otter grabbed Daniel's paw and hoisted him to his feet. The mouse stumbled around, looking for Ripley through blurry eyes and a cover of darkness.

He spotted her and Jess nearby, both drinking heavily. About four empty bottles lay next to the mousemaid alone. Daniel stumbled and basically fell over next to them. His paw grasped for Ripley's in the dark. He soon found it and grabbed it. Finally, he could believe he was not just dreaming still.

"You were out _forever_!" stated Jess almost incoherently. She then started laughing for no reason.

"She's…" Ripley looked for the word for a moment. "Right!" She started laughing too.

"It was awesome! You should really try the stuff," suggested Daniel, unaware what he had just done had killed a good five hundred brain cells, lowering is I.Q. by about one point.

Bune came over from observing the other passed out partygoers (everyone else was out, no exceptions), and stood next to Jess.

"My Queen, shall I help you stand?" he asked, offering his paw. Jess accepted and got to her footpaws quickly.

The "royal" couple embraced, and then locked in a kiss. They broke, and then walked off, giggling.

"Score!" said Daniel, shaking his head hard, trying to clear it.

"Pssh, don't be such a knucklehead. He is obviously bringing her back into the abbey!" replied Ripley, starting to regain some sense as she had run out of beer.

"Uh-huh, sure." Daniel smiled. "Anyway, I think it is about time to go, before someone happens to see us all passed out on the lawn."

"Yeah, we don't wanna—" she yawned deeply, "—get stuck filling out ledgers or anything"

They helped each other up, and began walking towards the doors to the inner abbey. They were going slowly, hardly able to see and both of them wasted. Finally, they got there. They did not really notice how the Great Hall was all lit up, and Daniel had completely forgotten about Ashley. They stopped halfway down the hall, about five feet from Martin's tapestry. Ripley turned towards Daniel and kissed him on the lips. He held her and they stayed that like that for several seconds.

Suddenly, a ludicrous idea entered the sandy furred mouse's head. Normally, he would not even think of asking such a thing, but he was brain-dead. He broke the kiss and held Ripley by her paws.

"You want to come back to my room for awhile?"

Ripley looked at him, understanding what he was getting at. She smiled. "Sure."

"Come on then—" Daniel turned, and his heart stopped.

His father was standing ten feet away; the old mouse staring at him intently with pure hate on his face. In his paw he held a revolver, and it was pointed at Daniel's heart. Ripley gasped, feeling her heartbeat in her throat.

"D-d-dad?" Daniel was scared out of his wits. "What are you doing? Put that down!"

James looked at him over the barrel of the gun. "You killed my wife. You killed your own mother, you demon!" He appeared to be talking to himself. He cocked his head sideways. "I am going to kill you."

"What?" the sandy furred mouse was rooted in the spot. Some instinct told him if he moved he would die. "Why?"

"You killed her. You killed all I lived for," his father answered without emotion.

Ripley cried out, "You heartless bastard! He loves you! Can't you see that?"

James turned, his gun pointing at Ripley's head. At that moment, Bune and Jess rounded the corner into the abbey. The otter waved to Daniel, not noticing his friend's insane father. The sandy furred mouse pulled him and Ripley to the floor. Two shots rang out, booming loudly, passing through where Ripley had been milliseconds before.

The first shot hit Bune's paw, utterly destroying it. The otter looked at the bloody stump of his wrist in horror. Then he screamed, loudly and piercingly, his voice filled with pain and surprise. The otter was holding his gushing wrist with his good paw. The second shot hit Jess in the throat, tearing her jugular and severing her brain stem, killing her instantly. She collapsed onto the floor like a doll, blood spurting from her throat and pooling around her limp corpse. Bune did not even notice; he was too busy with his own injury.

Daniel stood up and sprinted at his father, tackling his father and knocking the gun out of his paw.

"Godammit!" Daniel yelled, pinning his father to the ground.

Ripley was screaming along with someone else the sandy furred mouse realized. _Who?_ He did not care though.

"I didn't kill your wife! I didn't kill my mother!" Daniel was crying, not that he noticed.

"I failed you honey; I failed you…" he whispered to nobody.

Suddenly, Badger Lord Taylor burst into the room, recognizing gunshots. He had been in Cavern Hole, sleeping off a hangover. Seeing the gun on the ground and the two mice struggling, the huge badger sprinted over and jumped on them both, unsure of who was the bad guy. Daniel's skull it the hard floor of Redwall's abbey and he was out like a light.

...

A/N: This was a very "Oh My God!" chapter wasn't it? I have finally begun having my stories beta'ed so it will probably flow better than anything else (rejoice!). Very violent I know, and I introduced some very big modern day issues (drugs). I hope y'all enjoyed, and PLEASE review!


End file.
